Inuyasha aprende a amar
by Anyara
Summary: Una simple historia, que se torna algo difícil, con un final inesperado...¿cómo aprendes a amar?...InuKag
1. Default Chapter

**Primero contarles que este fue mi primer intento de fic, pedirles que no sean demasiado críticos, pues sé bien que en cuanto a ortografía es un asco, con el tiempo me he pulido y esperar que se la pasen bien con el**

**Debo decir que los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, pero que amo a Inu y eso…**

**Capitulo 1**

Se encontraba Aome en la cocina de su casa preparando variados alimentos para sus amigos en la Epoca Antigua, habian bastante comida y el abuelo y Souta, destilaban saliva desde su boca sin atreverse a tocar nada, pues sabian que Aome estallarian como un volcan antes de permitirles tocar algo.  
Aome: aahhhhh (suspiro), como estara Inuyasha, le gustaran los panques que le he preparado? Mientras tanto en la epoca antigua  
:Inuyasha:;...Ahhhgggg, porque tardara tanto esa tonta de Aome (dice gruñiendo Inuyasha, mientras comienza a dejar un zurco en el piso junto al pozo) que no sabe que tenemos que terminar de reunir los fragmentos (se sienta de un golpe en el piso, junto al pozo, en tanto una fresca brisa mueve su cabellera y refresca un poco sus pensamientos)  
Inuyasha: podria tardar menos,...me hace falta...oirla...CHILLAR POR AHI (termina la frase molesto por sus sentimientos)  
En eso se escucha un UUFFFFF, e Inuyasha golpea su nariz Pulga Mioga, como se ve que han estado tranquila las cosas por aqui, de lo contrario no aparecerias no?  
Mioga: Amo Inuyasha, como hiere mis sentimientos, yo solo queria acerle un poco de compañia, se veia usted tan solo.  
Inuyasha: Si...claro, si no te conocere.  
En eso desde el pozo aparece Aome, cargada con una enorme mochila amarilla, llena de comida, e Inuyasha ilumina su rostro y se acerca a ella muchisimo, enbelezado quizas.  
Aome: Que..Q. Que te pasa Inu...yasha (dice mientras retrocede al ver con la decision que el hanyou se le acercaba)  
Inuyasha: (sin palabras, solo se le acerca)  
Aome: Inu..yasha (el corazon le latia a 100 por hora) que tienes  
Inuyasha la toma por los hombros muy fuertemente y dice  
Inuyasha: (con una de esas voces tan calmas y varoniles que adopta) Aome, tu...tu TRAES UN AROMA EXQUISITO EN ESE BOLSO TUYO¡¡¡¡, (y comienza a olfatear la mochila amarilla con desesperacion, (no olvidemos que es mitad perro  
Aome: (despues de la impresion) Inuyasha...ABAJO¡¡¡¡  
Inuyasha cae a los pies de Aome y tragando tierra le pregunta que es lo que hizo ahora   
Aome: Ufffgggg, como se nota que nunca entiendes nada( y se va camino a la aldea a buscar a los demas)

Rato mas tarde ya terminando todos de servirse los ricos bocadillos que Aome les habia preparado  
Shippo: gracias Aome, se ve que cocinas fantastico  
Sango: Si Aome todo estuvo muy bueno  
Miroku: (realmente atraido por las dotes culinarias de Aome, toma su mano entre las suyas y le dice) Srta. Aome, me siento muy satisfecho con los dones que uds. ha ostrado, no quisiera que un humilde monje, la desposara  
Apenas alcanzo a decir esto y un puño de Inuyasha se pozo sobre su cabeza  
Inuyasha: Miroku¡¡¡,...voy a romp...(Inuyasha comienza a olfatear el aire y se pone de pie rapidamente)  
Aome: que pasa Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: no nada( se deja caer al piso sentado y muy silencioso)  
Aome: que fue lo que olfateaste?...(Aome lo comprendio) quizas... fue...  
Inuyasha: TE DIJE QUE no es nada...(se quedo cabisbajo y triste)  
Aome se piso de pie sin recojer nada de lo que habia y se interno un tanto en el bosque molesta, quizas no por las palabras de Inuyasha, sino, porque sabia que cuando ese sentimiento nostalgico se apoderaba de el era por que ella, ...Kikyo se encontraba muy cerca, y al decir esto se apeno mas aun, y se sento junto a un arbol a pensar y lamentarse.  
Shippo: Inuyasha no piensas ir tras ella

Inuyasha: Bah...  
Sango: Inuyasha, eres tan insensible¡¡¡¡(molesta)  
Miroku: (siempre conciliador) deberias ir a buscarla, Inuyasha, despues de todo ella se esmera principalmente por ti.

Inuyasha lo observa con esa cara de quien no se entera nunca de nada y se pone de pie sin palabr alguna y va hacia el bosque...al internarse en el, comienza a sentir nuevamente el aroma de ella... quien mas...Kikyo... su querida kikyo... camina y obserba que aquellos espectros que la acompañan estaban ya por todas partes, era inevitable el encuentro, ahi estaba ella, con ese aspecto frio, inespresivo, observandolo y atrayendolo.  
Inuyasha, volvio a mostrar ese aspecto nostalgico, en sus ojos amarillos. Inuyasha: ..Ki..kyo...

Kikyo: ya estas aqui Inuyasha, sabia que no podias resistir el saberme cerca, sabias que vendrias a mi...  
inuyasha: kikyo...( le costaba mucho articular palabras;sabia que esa era la imagen de la mujer que un dia amo, pero...ahora...¿que era

Kikyo:Inuyasha ...acercate, abrazame, siente la presencia de la mujer que anhelaste hace 50 años.

Inuyasha casi sin voluntad avanza hacia ella como enbrujado.

Inuyasha: Ki..kyo (pasa su mano sobre la negra cabellera de ella, hasta tomar su mano, la acerca hacia su cuerpo y la barza tierna y fuertemente) estas muy fria Kikyo la abraza mas fuerte, esperando con esto quizas traspasarle algo de calor a ese cuerpo helado... Kikyo por su parte, se rie maliciosamente, porque sabe que todo este espectaculo lo esta observando ella, su rival, Aome, escondida tras los arboles paralizada y triste.

Kikyo: Inuyasha, debes recordar que si estoy asi de fria, es porque mori por tu causa, me debes la vida que ahora no tengo, no puedes apartarte de mi, lo sabes verdad?( con una vos muy dulce y penosa)

inuyasha: Kikyo,... no te dejare sola nunca mas, se que moriste por mi, y debo cuidar de ti ahora

Ella se le acerca y lo sorprende con un apasionado beso, mira de reojo a la chiquilla entre los arboles la mira sonrie y se eleva para irse entre sus serpientes,

cuando Inuyasha voltea y ve a Aome, ella entre lagrimas corre por el bosque, el se queda en su sitio sin saber que hacer...

Inuyasha intenta ir tras de Aome, cuando una voz lo detiene si es el , es Naraku

Naraku: Inuyasha, veo que estas muy distraido.  
Inuyasha: NARAKU, MALDITO¡¡¡

Desenvaina a colmillo muy molesto, porque sabe que Naraku tenia razon, estaba distraido, estos sentimientos de humano no le permitian ser una Bestia como el necesitaba.

Inuyasha: Te matare¡¡¡¡(corre hacia Naraku dispuesto a atacar, cuando vislumbra una silueta que comienza a aparecer tras de su enemigo, era ella)

Inuyasha: Kikyo... dejala Naraku  
Naraku: dejarla? si ha sido ella la que me indico como llegar a ti.  
Inuyashabajando de modo peligrisisimo la guardia, observa a Kikyo con ojos enormes) no puede ser...  
Naraku: preparate, terminare contigo

Naraku lanza un ataque de un poder inesplicable, que cae sobre Inuyasha quien logra una pobre resistencia, herido gravemente, intenta ponerse de pie apoyado en colmillo de acero, lo que le resulta muy dificil. Naraku se dispone a lanzar su tiro de gracia, en tanto Kikyo observa la escena sin muestra alguna de intentar detener la muerte inminente del hanyou.

Naraku eleva sus brazos y desde sus manos salen dos bolas de energia que se disponia a lanzar cuando...  
¡¡¡Hiraikozu¡¡¡

El boomerang de Sango salvo momentaneamente la situacion.

Miroku: Inuyasha, estas muy mal herido (Inuyasha en el piso no comprende mucho)

En tanto Sango continua intentando detener a Naraku, con un golpe preciso de su Boomerang, logra destruir la marioneta que este les habia enviado, Kikyo, desaparece entre sus espectros e Inuyasha logra divisarla, no tiene mucho que decir, pero si mucho en que pensar.

Sango: Como estas Inuyasha? y Aome  
Este no responde  
Miroku: debemos llevarlo a la Aldea, pero Inuyasha, donde esta la Srta Aome?

Inuyasha: (con mucho esfuerzo), debe haber partido a su epoca...

Varios dias mas tarde, Inuyasha ya mejor, otra vez junto al pozo, sentado esperando con una paciencia desconocida en el, solo piensa en lo complicado de la situacion

Inuyasha: (piensa) como es posible que Kikyo haya desviado mi atencion de ese modo, para que Naraku pudiera terminar conmigo, esa no es la Kikyo de quien me enamore...

UUUFFFSSS...AAAHHHH, Amo Inuyasha que gusto saborearlo nuevamente...

Suena un golpe seco sobre la mejilla de Inuyasha y es la pulga Mioga, quien cae sobre el pasto.

Mioga: pero Amo, que malo es usted conmigo, y a mi tanto gusto que me da verlo.

Inuyasha: bah... ya anciano Mioga, mejor vete...  
Mioga: que le sucede Amo Inuyasha?... creo que esta uds, demasiado pensativo.

Inuyashagirando de lado y dando la espalda a Mioga), Ya dejame...

Mioga: Amo, algo no anda bien, me lo dicen mis viejos huesitos,...

Inuyasha: ufffff ( suspira sin responder)

La Pulga Mioga se dirige a la aldea y se sube sobre Kirara, quien se sacude en el acto, Mioga cae al centro de la conversacion entre, Sango Miroku Kaede y el pequeño Shippo.

Sango: que hara Inuyasha, cuando ira por Aome.  
Shippo: ahhh, ese tonto de Inuyasha debe ir por Aome ya  
Miroku: (como siempre conciliador)no recuerdan que en la ultima pelea con Naraku, se encontraba tambien la sacerdotisa Kikyo?  
Sango: Es verdad, no sabemos con exactitud que sucedio con Inuyasha y Aome  
Kaede: Inuyasha debe estar muy confundido, no olvidemos que es mitad Humano y sus sentimientos como sus conflictos, son en realidad complejos,   
Miroku: (en posicion budista) Asi es  
Kaede. Ademas Inuyasha aun no ha comprendido o quizas no quiere entender, que mi hermana Kikyo, murio hace 50 años, la esencia que vive en este mundo ahora son solo sentimientos tristes y frustrados.

Inuyasha se encuentra sigiloso fuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede escuchando y observando como comienza a anochecer...comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el pozo y se apoya sobre el mientras su cabello comienza a oscurecerse... si hoy es luna nueva.

En tanto en casa de Aome

Mama de Aome: Hija baja a cenar¡¡¡  
Aome: no tengo hambre mama

Aome sumergida en sus pensamientos, raya sin cesar un triste cuaderno lleno de figuras y corazones manchados por las lagrimas que ha ido derramando.

Aome: como puedo ser tan tonta, como puedo sentir todo esto por El, si no me quiere a mi, han pasado ya tantos dias y ni siquiera ha venido...

En ese instante una timida sombra fuera de la ventana de Aome , apoyada en pies y manos, decide si entrar o no...

Aome aun sentada junto a su escritorio, no ha notado la presencia de aquella sombra que con mucha discrecion la observa.

Aome: Que estara haciendo en estos momentos...quizas...ahora ya de noche este...con...BAH, estoy muy cansada ya, lo mejor sera que me de un baño y duerma, mañana sera otro dia.

Aome abre la puerta de su armario y toma algunas toallas, luego sale de la habitacion con direccion al baño.

Inuyasha, sigiloso abre la ventana y entra.

Inuyasha: Todo este lugar huele a Aome...(mientra pasa sobre la mesita de noche deja caer un cuadro para fotografia, vacio por cierto, que con reflejos solo como conocemos sus fans, Inuyasha rescata de un final tragico)

Inuyasha: Y esto para que sera-observa el porta retrato por todas partes- bah

Se acerca al escritorio en el que se encontraba Aome y se sienta en la silla que ella ocupaba, comienza a registrar todo lo que encuentra y de pronto se topa con una fotografia partida por la mitad

Inuyasha: esta es una de las imagenes que tomo Shippo con esa extraña maquina que llevo Aome a la epoca antigua- dice mientras toma las dos mitades y comienza a unirlas lentamente, cuando escucha pasos en la entrada de la habitacion, mete rapidamente la fotografia en la manga de sus ropas y se esconde dentro del armario entre vestidos y zapatos de Aome.

Inuyasha: (piensa) y ahora que hare...huele a Aome este sitio, su aroma - inuyasha cierra sus ojos y se siente extasiado con el olor de aquel armario.

Aome entra al lugar envuelta en una toalla color azul claro y su cabello suelto dejando cear pequeñas gotas de agua sobre sus hombros.

Inuyasha la observa con detencion y con un subito instinto, muy silencioso para que la muchacha no se diera cuenta de su presencia, Aome, se acerca al armario e Inuyasha contiene incluso la respiracion para no ser descubierto.

Aome: donde puse mi camisola de color rosa?

Buscando entre la ropa que colgaba, Inuyasha se estaba poniendo azul de tanto contener la respiracion

Aome: AH¡¡¡, aqui esta - toma la camisola y la deja sobre la cama, luego toma desde el tocador un secador para el cabello, lo hace funcionar unos momentos y luego lo deja.

Se acerca al borde de la cama quedando justo de costado al lugar en el que se encuentra Inuyasha escondido, ella se quita la toalla, para ponerse la camisola y la vision que en ese minuto tiene el Hanyou de Aome, no se la podria haber imaginado Miroku ni en sus sueños mas audaces.

Aome toma la camisola y la deja caer suavemente sobre su cuerpo, Inuyasha se siente extrañamente alterado, era una sensacion que no conocia, deseaba salir del lugar en el que estaba escondido y deborar a besos a Aome, pero sabia que una osadia tal le costaria muchisimas horas con la cara pegada al piso, o quizas?...

Aome: Ahhhh...Inuyasha (poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza) ya ... hoy debo descanzar, quizas mañana ya no te ame tanto...( se deja caer sobre la cama y cae rendida)

Inuyasha:Se habra dormido ya- lentamente comienza a poner primero un pie fuera del armario, luego el otro y sale completamente, se acerca a Aome quien ya esta profundamente dormida y la mira durante un buen rato, ella se mueve y se acurruca, tiene frio y...

Aome: Inuyasha...- dice dormida y una lagrima brota de sus ojos

Inuyasha: que estaras soñando... porque lloras- acerca su dedo suavemente al rostro de Aome y retira la lagrima, la observa en su dedo, mientras la muchacha vuelve a temblar de frio...

Inuyasha saca la fotografia rota de entre sus ropas y se quita la parte de arriba de su rata de fuego, la pone sobre Aome quien deja de temblar se acerca muy despacio a ella y posa sus labios en la frente de la joven

Inuyasha: descansa...

Toma la fotografia y se marcha

Al dia siguiente Aome despierta y se estira relajadamente.

Aome: Que bien dormi esta noche...- se sienta sobre la cama y se da cuenta que estaba cubierta con la ropa de Inuyasha

Aome: y esto... es... la rata de fuego de ..Inuyasha

Continuara...

**Por favor envíen sus mensajitos y los tomatazos los recibo por msn o mail, please.**

**Anyara**


	2. Capitulo II

**Hola a todos, reconozco lo básica que resulta esta historia, pero fue mi primogénito, por lo tanto debían conocerlo…**

Capítulo II

Aome se quedo sorprendida al verse cubierta con las ropas de Inuyasha.

Aome: Pero que ...significa esto, - se pone de pie de un salto, toma entre sus manos la rata de fuego y la abraza- Inuyasha estuvo aqui, ... porque no hablo conmigo, ...debo volver.

En tanto nuestro queridisimo Inuyasha se encuentra sentado en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede junto a los demas, muy pensativo, cuando es interrumpido.

Shippo: Inuyasha, que paso con la otra parte de tu rata de fuego?

Sango: Si Inuyasha, que extraño, jamas te la quitas?

Inuyasha:... Este...(dudando)... no pasa nada quedo por ahi, luego la ire a buscar

Miroku: (en posicion de meditacion)...seguramente alguien te la traera... muy pronto Inuyasha.

Shippo y Sango observan al monje con un enorme signo de interrogacion en sus frentes, pero comprenden que lo mejor sera no insistir, en tanto la anciana Kaede, continua moliendo sobre una piedra algunas hierbas.

Kaede: (piensa) Inuyasha, comprendo que debe ser muy dificil para ti, decidir.

el grupo se disponia a salir a los alrededores para ver si alguien tenia algun antecedente que les sirviera para encontrar algun fragmento en tanto Aome volviera, se ponen de pie hacen una reverencia de agradecimiento a Kaede y esta dice.

Kaede: Inuyasha, quisiera hablar un minuto contigo, es posible?- con ese tono suave y sabio de la anciana-

Inuyasha: (la observa algo sorprendido) si... claro anciana- los demas reverencian y se retiran no sin comentar algo.

Shippo: que sera lo que la anciana Kaede tendra que hablar con Inuyasha, seguro le dira que vaya ya por Aome.

Miroku: Inuyasha tiene conflictos sentimentales que debe aclarar, y nadie mejor que Kaede para aconsejarle, recordemos que ella ha sido testigo en la relacion de el con la sacerdotiza Kikyo, y ahora con la Srta. Aome.

Sango: (asiente con la cabeza)

En tanto Aome, aun no puede decidir que ponerse para ir a la epoca antigua

Aome: No quiero volver a aparecer frente a Inuyasha siempre con mi ropa de la escuela...que me pondre?...- decia mientras movia de un lado a otro las prendas que colgaban dentro del armario, el mismo que la noche anterior escondiera a Inuyasha-

Aome: YA¡¡¡, sera este,

Toma de su armario, un vestido de varias capas de una tela muy delgada que se le señia al cuerpo hasta la cadera, dejando algunos ruedos en la falda, medianamente corta, sujeto de dos pabilos delgados sobre los hombros, era un vestido muy simple, pero muy delicado y suave.

Aome: (se mira en el espejo), si este es, ...Kikyo no podra competir con la epoca moderna.

Peino su cabello, y bajo las escaleras con una alegria que no tenia en dias

Kaede: Inuyasha... dime que te preocupa, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo con mucha confianza.

Inuyasha: Que me preocupa? - tratando de disimular-  
nada...

Kaede: vamos Inuyasha, te conozco desde que era una niña.

Inuyasha:AAAhhhh (suspira) bah, Kaede... se ve que no se te puede ocultar nada.

Kaede: Durante este tiempo en el que hemos estado tras los fragmentos de la perla de shikon, que mi hermana Kikyo protegia, he podido observar, que no eres la bestia que querias que todos creyeramos, eres mas humano de lo que tu mismo deseas

Inuyasha: no digas eso Kaede, yo debo ser verdadero Youkay, ...

Kaede: estas seguro de querer eso Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (silencioso)

Kaede: He visto que tu corazon se debate entre dos amores...

Inuyasha: Ah¡- como sorprendido la mira y luego vuelve a bajar la cabeza- si... asi es...

Kaede: Inuyasha, recuerda que la mujer a la que amaste hace 50 años, murio, el mismo dia que te sello en aquel arbol sagrado...

Inuyasha: (interrumpe) pero ella esta aqui... pero es tan fria e incomprensible ahora...

Kaede: Yo al igual que tu, quize pensar que ella era mi hermana muerta, pero he comprendido que, ese ser creado de barro y almas robadas, solo guarda rencor en su corazon, quizas el recuerdo del amor que uds, vivieron, pero no es humana, es solo un espiritu vengativo.

Inuyashatriste) lo se...

Kaede: tu ya no eres responsable de lo que a ella le suceda, tu mision es recuperar la perla y sera la mayor muestra de amor que puedas brindarle al recuerdo de lo que los unio a ti y Kikyo.

Inuyasha: ( solo escucha)...

Kaede: Pero sin embargo sabes que si eres responsable de proteger a otro ser, que esta aqui para ayudarte, y que ha encontrado en ti la esencia del humano.

Inuyasha: (levanta la cabeza observa a Kaede)...Aome...

Kaede: (asiente con la cabeza)...si... lo sabes ...ella si es real.

Inuyasha se retira de la cabaña de Kaede con una idea mucho mas clara de la decision que debe de tomar, se acerca al arbol sagrado y observa el lugar en el que lo sello Kikyo

Inuyasha: Kikyo... aqui me sellaste hace 50 años... y aqui fue en donde te conoci a ti Aome...

Aome corre escaleras abajo, cuando recuerda que ha dejado las ropas de Inuyasha en su habitacion, sube a recogerlas y se queda mirando el porta retrato sin fotografia que habia sobre su mesita de noche, se acerca al escritorio

Aome: (revolviendo los papeles) que extraño juraria que la deje aqui... bueno luego la encuentro

Tomo la rata de fuego, y nuevamente su bolso y bajo las escaleras en direccion al templo en el que se encontraba el pozo que la llevaria de vuelta con Inuyasha.

Aome: ( a orillas del pozo aun el su epoca)...respira Aome debes ser fuerte...

Y se lanza dentro

Al salir del otro lado, no encontro a nadie cerca y se dispuso a ir camino a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, cuando de pronto se le lanza encima un euforico Shippo, salido de entre los arbustos.

Shippo: Aome¡¡¡¡ que bueno que ya has vuelto, no sabes como te extrañamos

Aome: (cae sentada en el pasto) Shippo¡¡¡... tranquilo yo tambien los extrañe, pero ya ves aqui estoy... donde estan Sango y Miroku y...

Shippo: ...y Inuyasha...

Aome se averguenza un poco, en tanto aparecen Sango y Miroku a saludarla.

Sango: pero Shippo mira como tienes a Aome en el piso.

MIroku: Que bueno que ya esta aqui srta. Aome... Inuyasha ha estado muy pensativo desde que ud. no esta...

Aome: gracias a todos... traje algunos bocadillos  
(dice mientras revisa su mochila y una parte de la rata de fuego de Inuyasha se lora divisar, Sango y Shippo se miran y sonrien maliciosamente)

Rato mas tarde, casi al anochecer, Inuyasha aun no aparece y Aome lo busca con la mirada sin obteber resultado, Miroku y Shippo ya han terminado con todo lo que Aome traia en su bolso y se disponen a caminar.

Miroku: Srta. Aome, viene con nosotros?

Aome: Bueno... no monje Miroku... me quedare aqui unos minutos mas

Miroku: (asiente con la cabeza) esta bien.

Aome recoje su bolso y lo cuelga en su bicicleta y comienza a caminar hacia el arbol sagrado.

Se quedo durante un momento observando el arbol e imaginando a Inuyasha dormido, como cuando lo conocio se veia tan tranquilo, en aquel dia no se abria ni siquiera imaginado que aquel hanyou pudiera adentrarse de tal manera en su corazon.

Aome: ahhh(suspiro) donde estas ahora...

Inuyasha aparece por un costado del arbol sagrado y   
observa a Aome con aquel vestido, la recordo como la vision de ella en la noche anterior.

Inuyasha: aqui estoy Aome( con esa voz tan dulce que en ocasione pone)

Aome: (sorprendida y sonrojada)...Hola...

Inuyasha: Hola... como has estado

Aome: Mejor...bien, anoche descanse muy bien...( y recordando que se encontraba cubierta por las ropas de Inuyasha) y te traje esto.

Saca la rata de fuego y extiende su mano hacia Inuyasha para entregarsela

Inuyasha: gracias - dice mientras la recibe- ven quiero mostrarte algo...

Aome: ...si...- dice mientras se acerca a el, que toma su mano y la mira.

Inuyasha : Sigueme...

Caminaron por entre el bosque tomados de las manos sin palabra alguna, hasta que llegaron a un claro, a orillas de un risco desde el cual se podia apreciar un hermoso atardecer.

Inuyasha: mira este es el lugar en el que me sentaba a escuchar a Kikyo cuando...

Aome( lo interrumpe) No quiero oir esas historias- tira de su mano, para soltar a Inuyasha , pero el la sostiene con mas fuerza-

Inuyasha: Aome escucha,... es parte de mi historia y quiero compartirla contigo

La muchacha deja el forcejeo y asiente

Aome: Bien... te escucho

Inuyasha: Kikyo era en realidad una mujer muy solitaria, como lo era yo, pero yo la observaba en todo lo que hacia, comence a seguirla por todos los lugares, me enamore de ella sin darme cuenta...vaya parece que nunca me doy cuenta...

Aome lo observa.

Inuyasha: ven sientate aqui junto a mi - el atardecer da paso a una noche estrellada y hermosa-

Aome: (asiente con la cabeza )

Ambos estan observando las estrellas e Inuyasha toma nuevamente la mano de Aome.

Inuyasha: He tenido tiempo para pensar muchas cosas, ... y lamento mucho...que hayas visto lo que ...sucedio entre ...Kikyo y yo...

Aome: por favor Inuyasha... no quiero volver a recordar...

Inuyasha: Lo siento Aome...

Aome: Esta bien...

Inuyasha: Anoche fui a visitarte...y...

Aome: (muy alegre interrumpe) si, se que me encontrarte dormida y...

Inuyasha: (interrumpe tambien) No Aome... cuando llegue tu no estabas dormida...entre en tu Habitacion cuando fuiste a bañarte...

Aome: Como? ( comienza a comprender menos cada vez)

Inuyasha: Si Aome... cuando... tu regresaste...del baño...yo este...yo... estaba escondido en el lugar donde pones tu ropa...

Aome: (ahora muy sonrojada, comienza a recordar la escena y comprender lo que Inuyasha habia visto)

Aome levanta su mano dispuesta a ponerle una cachetada espectacular a Inuyasha, cuando este la detiene oprimiendo la muñeca de ella suspendida en el aire.

Inuyasha: Aome...(con la respiracion entrecortada por el apasionamiento de la situacion)...Aome...yo...

Aome en tono de suplica) ...Inu..yasha...dejame...

Inuyasha comienza a tener aquella extraña necesidad de abrazar y besar a Aome, pero solo la observa. la mira a los ojos con esa mirada tan tierna que tiene, cuando sus ojitos expresan tanto ((( perdon, creo que la autora se esta entusiasmando mucho, siempre he dicho que quiero a uno como Inuyasha para mi solita , je,je,je))).

Aome: ...dejame...( le repite mientras baja la mirada, porque no resiste los penetrantes ojos dorados del hanyou)...por favor...

Inuyasha: ... Aome... yo solo...esta bien...

Inuyasha comienza a soltar lentamente el brazo de Aome, quien se queda sentada sin moverse , sin mirar a los ojos al joven, muy perturbada, la verdad no sabia si estaba realmente molesta por la confesion de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:...disculpame Aome, tenia que decirte lo que sucedio...comprendo si te molestas y deseas volver a tu epoca...- Inuyasha esta muy avergonzado-

Aome: (interrumpe)...No estoy molesta... realmente no...

Inuyasha:...No?...

Aome:No...Podrias seguir contandome sobre ella

Inuyasha: ella?...

Aome: si...Kikyo...

Inuyasha: (silencioso un momento, mira las estrellas)... no tengo mucho mas que decir de Kikyo...

Aome voltea a mirarlo con real sorpresa, como no iba a tener nada mas que decir si toda su lucha hasta ahora, habia sido para vengar aquel amor frustrado.

Aome: pero lo que...vi

Inuyasha: ya te dije... he pensado mucho desde entonces...y he comprendido mucho tambien...

Inuyasha voltea hacia Aome y vuelve a tomar su mano, la pone sobre una de sus piernas, el esta sentado frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.

Inuyasha: Aome...yo... tengo aqui( indica su pecho) sentimientos por ti, que nunca tuve por Kikyo...

Aome: (piensa) pero que me esta diciendo, no estoy soñando?...

Inuyasha: Al principio te alejaba de mi, porque me la recordabas muchisimo, pero poco a poco, fuiste entrando aqui en este corazon humano, que tu descubriste, que siempre viste...

Aome: Inuyasha...Yo...quisiera...

Inuyashala interrumpe poniendo un dedo en los labios de Aome) ssshhhh...

Inuyasha se le acerca y le da un timido beso, a lo que la muchacha en un arranque emotivo, le rodea el cuello con los brazos y le besa fuertemente, el pulso del hanyou comienza acelerarse, se extremece solo de abrazarla un poco mas fuerte, realmente estos son sentimientos desconocidos para el.

Aome acerca peligrosamente su cuerpo al de Inuyasha que con los ojos muy abiertos la mira mientras la besa y la besa... y la besa, tal y como lo deseo la noche anterior... ... ...(((demosle unos minutos)))... ... ... y la besa y la besa...y casi sin aliento se desprende de aquellos labios ansiosos...

Inuyasha: ...Aome...( le acaricia el cabello alrededor de la cara , con su mano recorre el contorno de sus hombros la observa como si nunca la hubiese visto)

Aome: Inuyasha... esto significa...que...

Inuyasha: (asiente con la cabeza) si...eres tu...

Aome no logra contener la emosion que lleva dentro de su corazon, sus ojos brillan tanto como las estrellas en el cielo.

Inuyasha: Ven ...abrazame...

Continuara...

**Bueno, no me maltraten mucho por favor, sé que no es una joya literaria, pero creo haber mejorado…algo…**

**Besitos**

**Anyarita**

**P.D.: Dejen los tomatazos inscritos en el botoncito morado, por** favor…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Aome se pone de pie junto a Inuyasha, sin soltar su mano , lo mira y con un movimiento de su cabeza , como alentándolo, le dice.

Aome: Inuyasha, caminemos un poco.?

Inuyasha la observa, ahi de pie junto a el, una suave brisa nocturna, mueve los plieges de aquel vestido color turquesa, escogido especialmente para el, el pelo le cubre la cara a Aome, quien con su mano lo retira y juega entre sus dedos con algunas hebras, ella lo mira nuevamente.

Aome: Vamos?...

Inuyasha: (con un tono muy distraído, como volviendo de algún lugar, asiente con la cabeza)...si...

El hanyou se pone de pie y la cubre con su rata de fuego ((( todo un caballero, dada la situacion ))).

Caminan por entre el bosque sin modular palabra, tranquilamente entre la hierba y los arboles , cuando ambos dicen al unísono.

Aome: ...Inuyasha...

Inuyasha:...Aome...

Se miran y sonríen alegremente.

Aome: ...tu primero...

Inuyasha: ... no dime tu...

Aome: ( indicando con su dedo)... Mira hemos llegado aqui nuevamente, junto al Arbol sagrado,

Inuyasha: si eso te iba a decir...

Aome suelta la mano de Inuyasha y se dirije al arbol, sube con algo de dificultad a una de sus raices e intenta alcanzar con su mano el lugar en el que se encontraba Inuyasha sellado.

Aomeacariciando el arbol mira a Inuyasha)...Aqui fue donde te encontre dormido, te veias tan pacifico y despreocupado, si no te hubiera despertado aquel dia... no habrias tenido que luchar con todos esos monstruos y con ...Naraku...

Inuyasha: No lo nombres, no ahora...(dice mientras pone sus manos delicadamente en la cintura de la joven y la baja de la enorme raiz de aquel arbol milenario)

Inuyasha al tener a la joven suspendida en el aire y poco a poco depositarla en el piso, vuelve a experimentar ese huracan de sentimientos, que lo envuelven y lo asfixian.

Cuando finalmente la pone en el piso, acaricia muy suavemente el contorno del rostro de Aome, quien ya habia dejado caer la rata de fuego que amablemente Inuyasha habia puesto sobre sus hombros

Inuyasha: ...Aome...(la mira fijamente a los ojos con el pulso acelerado y el corazon a punto de salirse de su pecho)... yo...me siento...

Aome: ( lo interumpe posando un dedo en los labios del hanyou, tal como el lo hiciera antes, sus sentimientos eran realmente dificiles de describir) ...sssshhhhhh...

Aome pone sus manos en los hombros de Inuyasha, mientras se para en la pinta de sus pies, se acerca a los labios de el y pone un tierno, pero apasionado beso, luego lo abraza

El lugar era perfecto, le cielo estrellado iluminaba entre las hojas de los arboles aquel pequeño claro junto a aquel Arbol sagrado, mudo testigo de la hermosa escena.

Inuyasha: (piensa ), el calor de Aome ... sin duda ... es ella, si no estuvieras solo tendria soledad...

Inuyasha: ...Aome...( queria decirle tantas cosas que estaba sintiendo, pero no encontraba palabras para hacerlo)...yo...

Aome: (aun abrazada a el temerosa, )...calla...amame...dejame sentirte...

Inuyasha se extremece la abraza mas fuertemente a ambos los embriagaban los sentimientos, como si hubiesen tomado de el mas dulce licor

Aome se separa de aquel abrazo solo un poco, los brazos de Inuyasha aun la rodean, intenta timida e inutilmente soltar el cinturon que aprisiona las ropas de Inuyasha, este en tanto juega con los delgados pabilos sobre los hombros de Aome, acaricia el contorno de su cuello y sus hombros ((( tan timidamente no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, vamos chicos, animense )))

Inuyasha acaricia su pelo, mientras ella toma jugetonamente las orejas del hanyou, rien, y se observan, parece como si estuvieran reconociendose, el acaricia su pelo hasta llegar al cierre de aquel delicado vestido, la mira a los ojos y ella con su mirada aprueba, Inuyasha comienza a bajar el cierre rozando suavemente con sus dedos la espalda de Aome...

Inuyashaapretandola contra si cuerpo fuertemente)...Aome... yo a ti...te amo...

Aome: ... lo se...(correspondiendo la fuerza de aquel abrazo)

Era la pasion de dos almas, convirtiendose en un solo sentimiento.

Horas mas tarde..((( aaaahhh-suspiro- que bella escena )))

Inuyasha de espaldas sobre la hierba, con su torso descubierto, Aome con la cabeza sobre su pecho , con el cabello revuesto sobre su espalda desnuda, cubierta con la rata de fuego de Inuyasha, ambos abrazados y apasiblemente dormidos, pero no solos

Sobre las ramas de un arbol cercano, se dibuja una silueta, con el rostro lleno de rabia y celos, Apuntando una flecha con manos temblorosas, Kikyo...

Kikyo:...Maldita chiquilla, (continua apuntando justo al cuerpo de Aome), podria traspasar tu corazon y el de ese traidor, para que juntos se vayan al infierno...

Kikyo: ( baja la flecha y aprieta uno de sus puños con una ira dificil de explicar )... NO... la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio...

Los primeros rayos del sol comienzan timidamente a aparecer por entre las hojas de los arboles, el fresco aire de la mañana, corre mesiendo la hierba alrededor de nuestra feliz pareja

Inuyasha observa a Aome, aun dormida,

Inuyasha: ( piensa ) que extraño sentimiento de paz, Aome…

La acerca un poco a mas a su cuerpo, como si esto fuera en realidad posible, la besa en la frente, Aome despierta.

Aome: ( abre primero un ojo y mira a Inuyasha, luego abre el otro ojo y le sonrie)…Hola…Buenos dias…

Inuyasha: …si…buenos dias…

Aome: ( se estira descuidadamente) Ahhhh, que bien dormi…(y se da cuenta que esta desnuda ante los ojos de Inuyasha..)

Aome con un rapido movimiento vuelve a cubrirse.

Inuyasha: Dejalo, te ves hermosa asi…

Aome: Vamos, Inuyasha … no abuses…( le dice mientras toca con su dedo coquetamente la nariz del hanyou)

Inuyasha: ven aquí…( le dice mientras la vuelve a abrazar)…amanecer y verte sonreir, ha sido maravilloso…sabes Aome…

Aome:…( muy silenciosa y atenta a todo lo que Inuyasha le dice)…dime…

Inuyasha: …Te amo… no solo por esto, que ha pasado, siempre…

Aome: … Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: y quiero… que terminemos de encontrar los fragmentos que nos faltan

Inuyasha: se que rescatar la parte de la perla que tiene Naraku nos resultara muy difícil, pero quiero convertirme …

Inuyasha se sienta, Aome junto a el, el hanyou toma entre sus manos el rostro de Aome y dice

Inuyasha: En este momento, te considero … egoístamente mia, solo mia, … y quiero …convertirme en un humano, … para ti…

Aome: …(posa su mano sobre la que Inuyasha tiene en su cara) Inuyasha, te amo, a ti, asi como te conoci, no necesitas cambiar por mi… ademas, como podre jugar con tus orejas, si dejas de ser un hanyou? – dice sonriendole

Inuyasha no puede contenerse y la besa , traspasando a traves de ese beso, el agradecimiento que siente por ella, y por haber descubierto su amor.

Aome lo mira y le sonrie ) … debemos irnos, no me gustaria que llegaran los demas y nos vieran…

Inuyasha asiente con la cabeza y se permite observar a Aome en su plenitud, por un momento mas.

Aome: Inuyasha ( lo reprende )… aun no me acostumbro…

Inuyasha: ( remilgando un poco se da vuelta sentado aun) esta bien…

Un momento mas tarde Aome, recoge su bicicleta y camina junto a Inuyasha, quien toma de entre unos arbustos una flor y la pone en el cabello de Aome, ella le sonrie y le entrega una barra de chocolate que logro rescatar de las manos de Shippo y el monje Miroku el dia anterior.

Inuyasha: Que bien¡¡¡, - dice rompiendo rapidamente la envoltura- no sabes como me moria de hambre( gggruuuupppp, cruje el estomago de Inuyasha) ambos se miran y rien alegremente

De pronto , casi llegando a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, aparecen sus amigos

Sango: donde han estado, nos preocuparon muchisimo

Shippo: si Aome, te hizo algo malo Inuyasha ( pregunta inocentemente)

Aome: no Shippo, Inuyasha ha sido todo un caballero…( mira a Inuyasha de reojo)

En tanto Miroku, se acerca a Inuyasha y le toca el costado con el codo, como dos complices…

Miroku: ( en voz muy baja y libidinosa )… y dime bribon, donde han pasado la noche?

Inuyasha se voltea y le regala una mirada asesina, por lo que Miroku vuelve a adoptar su posición de monje sabio y paciente.

Aome: vamos con la anciana Kaede, no la he visto aun

Sango y Shippo: Si¡¡

Inuyasha: Shippo, ven aquí ( indica sobre su hombro ), yo te llevo…

Sango: ¿?

Shippo: ¿?

Miroku: ¿?

Y hasta Aome: ¿?

Inuyasha: Bah… que les sucede?... no puede uno un dia despertar y ser mas amable?...- dice y camina adelante con Shippo en su hombro…

En tanto:

Entre serpientes, se encuentra Kikyo, llegando al palacio de Naraku

Entra Kikyo en el palacio de Naraku, quien sentado en una habitación solo y oscura, con su apariencia humana.

Kikyo: (abre la puerta de la habitación), …

Naraku: ( sin levantar la mirada )... Kikyo, veo que nuevamente necesitas de mi…

Kikyo: Naraku, definitivamente eres tu quien cuenta con mi ayuda- dice en un tono desafiante-

Naraku la observa de reojo visiblemente molesto.

Naraku: Dime , a que haz venido.

Kikyo: bueno, como tu y yo sabemos, la Perla de Shikon se vuelve mas poderosa, para tus planes, si se encuentra en medio de situaciones y sentimientos de tristeza, venganza y frustacion?...

Naraku: Si … lo se, dime lo que quieres.

Kikyo: ( en un tono demasiado complaciente) Quiero terminar con Inuyasha y esa chiquilla que lo acompaña…

Naraku: ( como entretejiendo malos pensamientos), Ya veo, estas celosa….

Kikyo: No… solo quiero llevarme a … Inuyasha conmigo al infierno…

Naraku: Y que beneficio Obtengo yo?...

Kikyo: Recuerda que esa Aome es mi reencarnación, Onigumo…

Naraku se desfigura amargamente ante ese nombre…

Kikyo: y es ella la que ha purificado todos los fragmentos que te he dado, que no son pocos, asi, que el sufrimiento de su alma, seria una energia muy poderosa, para tus fines…

Naraku: Me sorprendes Kikyo, como haz pasado de ser una sacerdotisa que luchaba por proteger la Perla de Shikon de seres como yo, a convertirte en lo que ahora reflejas…

Kikyo: no te equivoques Naraku, sabes que solo te estoy utilizando.

Naraku levanta su brazo en una clara muestra de atacar a Kikyo, pero esta no muestra intencion de defenderse.

Naraku: que sucederia con toda tu arrogancia si en este momento termino con todas esas pobres almas que te acompañan, moririas nuevamente en una lenta agonia

Kikyo: vamos, Naraku, ambos sabemos que esa parte de Onigumo que aun vive en ti, no te permite dañarme…

Naraku baja su brazo y le da la espalda a Kikyo.

Naraku: …Bueno… escucho tu plan…

En tanto en la aldea de la anciana Kaede nuestros amigos estan preparandose para partir en busca de nuevos fragmentos de la Perla .

Sango se encuentra junto a Kirara y al monje Miroku, mientras que Shippo recolecta algunas pequeñas florecitas para darselas a Aome y dentro de la cabaña

Aome: anciana Kaede, le prometemos que volveremos muy pronto ( con las manos de Kaede tomada entre las suyas)

Kaede: ( le entrega una pequeña bolsita de tela) toma Aome, estas son algunas hierbas que prepare para que utilices si tienen incovenientes.

Aome: ( haciendo una reverencia) gracias…

Inuyasha: ( parado en la puerta de la cabaña con la mochila de Aome ), ya vamos Aome, necesitamos darnos prisa, Naraku, no descansa y no tomara ventaja

Aome: si, tienes razon, ( reverencia nuevamente) y gracias anciana Kaede.

Kaede: de nada… Inuyasha¡ ( este la mira ), veo que comprendiste lo que te dije…

Inuyasha: ( asiente con la cabeza )

Aome: ¿?

Salen caminando por el sendero tras un rumor que habian escuchado Sango y Miroku…

Miroku: dicen que tras aquellas montañas, hay un pequeño poblado habitado personas muy humildes, y que desde hace poco han comenzado ha se atacados de noche por una extraña sombra que se roba sus recuerdos…

Aome: sus recuerdos?

Sango: si Aome, a mi tambien me parecio muy estraño

Inuyasha: Pues que esperamos entonces….

Shippo: Esperen, no ven que yo soy muy chuquito y me canso…

Aome: ( se detiene y voltea) Shippo, ven aquí, yo te cargo

Shippo, salta a los brazos de Aome, mientras Inuyasha lo observa de reojo, con las manos metidas en sus mangas y la mochila de Aome en la espalda

Inuyasha: ( en voz muy baja) Aome, conscientes mucho a ese zorro…

Aome: Inuyasha…- dice tiernamente mientras toca una de las orejas del hanyou, quien no dice nada y se sonroja muchisimo, sin cambiar su cara de seriedad-

Shippo: Aome, que esta pasando aquí?

Sango y Miroku que venian atentos escuchando todo se detiene y voltean esperando la confesion, Aome e Inuyasha los miran con cara de ¿?

Sango y Miroku que venian atentos escuchando todo se detiene y voltean esperando la confesion, Aome e Inuyasha los miran con cara de ¿?

Sango: si Aome, creia que era tu amiga…

Aome: si lo eres Sango, pero…

Sango: Pero que, algo sucede aquí y no me lo quieres contar

Aome: No Sango… es que …

Inuyasha: ( interumpe) Ya basta¡, …. Debemos seguir

Sango: ves como si hay algo( muy molesta)

Inuyasha: Bah, Sango te dicen que no¡¡¡( igualmente molesto, gritando a Sango, con Aome en medio de los dos)

Sango: tu malestar me lo confirma¡¡¡

Inuyasha: ( ya saliendo rayos y centellas desde su cabeza) No pasa nada…

Aome: ( interumpe la batalla campal) Chicos, chicos( los separa poniendo una mano en el pecho de cada uno)

Inuyasha y Sango la miran a punto de estallar diciendo al mismo tiempo

Inuyasha: QUE¡¡¡¡…

Sango: QUE¡¡¡¡…

Aome con rayitos y centellitas saliendo desde su cabeza

Miroku que solo observaba, es persuadido por Shippo

Shippo: Miroku, ya haz algo, parece que se van a matar?

Miroku: Amigos…oigan, amigos( nadie lo escucha)

Miroku: ( con su aire conciliador y paciente se acerca, mientras la discusión continua) NARAKU¡¡¡¡

Y todos atienden a aquel grito estruendoso que da Miruku, menos Shippo que se pone ambas manos en la cabeza y la mueve de lado a lado

Inuyasha: Que? Donde?...(poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de colmillo)

Aome: Naraku?

Sango: ( sujetando su boomerang) que excelencia? Donde?...

Miroku se sienta muy pacíficamente sobre el pasto, adopta su posición budista y dice

Miroku: Bien, ahora que ya tengo toda su atención, quisiera decirles que…

Miroku no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando ya habia recibido un certero golpe del boomerang de Sango por su derecha, un gran puñetazo de Inuyasha por la izquierda y una reprimenda de parte de Aome, mientras que Shippo vuelve a tomar su cabeza con ambas manos, moviendola de un lado a otro.

Sango: Como puede ser tan poco serio¡¡¡…

Inuyasha: Que tonto¡¡¡

Aome: Si¡¡¡

Todos continuan su camino dejando a Miroku con muchas estrellitas sobre su cabeza

Mas tarde, cuando ya han recorrido un gran trecho, comienza a anochecer y nuestros amigos, ya conciliados nuevamente.

Miruku: creo que debemos buscar un lugar en donde dormir, mañana podremos llegar al poblado

Shippo: Si… ya me estoy muriendo del cansancio

Inuyasha: (golpeando la cabeza del zorrito), vaya si eres un sin vergüenza, haz recorrido todo el camino en brazo de Aome

Aome: Inuyasha( lo reprende) ya no lo molestes …

Shippo le enseña la lengua a Inuyasha quien decide sentarse junto a una piedra e ignorarlo, Aome lo observa

Aome: (piensa), estara bien haberle llamado la atención, como debo tratarlo ahora, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, aun no me pide que sea su novia

Inuyasha: (piensa) bah, esa Aome, se pone siempre del lado de Shippo, o de quien sea, se molesta conmigo, no me trata diferente a antes de.. lo que … paso entre nosotros, …como debo tratarla, como sea ahora ya es mi novia ( piensa con decisión y luego) o no?...

Sango: Creo que aquí estara bien( indicando un lugar para dormir)

Siiii¡¡¡ se escucha de parte de todos menos Inuyasha que continua sentado junto a la piedra.

Luego de cenar algo, Shippo se duerme en los barzos de Aome y esta le prepara una pequeña camita.

Sango: Aome, ya vas a dormirte?( aun intrigada por el extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha y la joven)

Aome: Si¡( piensa,) Sango sospecha

Miroku: ( con una actitud muy correcta) Sango, ven aquí te prepare un lugar para dormir( indica una cama preparada para dos)

Sango: ( roja de rabia) excelencia¡¡¡¡…

Aome aprovecha la discusión de Sango y Miroku, para acercarse a Inuyasha

Aome: ( se sienta junto a Inuyasha) Inuyasha…no piensas descansar…

Inuyasha. (disimulando el desasosiego que le produce sentir a Aome a su lado) Mas tarde, alguien tiene que vigilar…

Aome: Que te sucede?...( dice buscando los ojos del hanyou)

Inuyasha la mira y la esquiva torpemente

Inuyasha: A mi?.. nada… bah, que podria pasarme?

Aome: (buscando nuevamente su mirada, ahora apoyada en sus rodillas frente a el) No me puedes engañar, algo tienes?

Inuyasha tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, pues tiene frente a el a aquella joven que la noche anterior tan tiernamente abrazaba y besaba con desenfreno desconocido

Inuyasha: que podria pasarme? Nada… no me molesta …(comienza a sincerarse) que me trates… como si…

Aome: ( en una actitud muy segura y complaciente) como si?...

Inuyasha: ( muy nervioso) … Eso¡¡…como si nada…hubiera pasado entre nosotros…

Aome le sonrie e Inuyasha se derrite ante esa sonrisa

Inuyasha: Aome…

Aome: Si?...

Inuyasha: Tu …eres mi novia?

Aome lo mira perpleja, como puede un Hombre, o mitad hombre, o que se yo, ser tan diestro en las batallas, fuerte y audaz, y ser tan , como decirlo, inocente y limpio en sus sentimientos.

Aome: En mi epoca se dice, Quieres ser mi novia, bueno creo que puedo entender la confusion

Inuyasha. ( asiente con la cabeza), si…Aome?...

Aomese vuelve a sentar junto a el), si?...

Inuyasha: Quieres ser… mi novia?

Aome: creo que ya lo soy…verdad?

Inuyasha: Si….

Aome: Voy a dormir… buenas noches( dice mientras le regala un tierno beso a Inuyasha)

Sango y Miroku observan con la boca abierta, literalmente abierta, Aome pasa junto a ellos

Aome: Si, es lo que creen, Ahora vayan a dormirse…

Aome se acuesta en su saco de dormir, cuando ve parado junto a ella a Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Me puedo recostar junto a ti?...

Aome no dice nada solo abre el cierre de su saco y deja entrar a Inuyasha, este de recuesta junto a ella y la abraza.

Inuyasha: Tal vez no volvamos a tener una noche tan tranquila en mucho tiempo

Aome: Si…

Inuyasha: ( posa un dulce beso en la frente de Aome y acaricia su pelo) Ahora duerme… Buenas noches mi hermosa Aome…

A la mañana siguiente, Sango, Miroku y un mas aun sorprendido Shippo, Observan la escena de Aome e Inuyasha dormidos

Sango: (susurra) que lindos se ven no cree excelencia?

Miroku: (tambien susurrando) que lindos bebes tendran

Sango: excelencia¡¡

Shippo: bebes?

Inuyasha despierta y ve a los demas mirandolos y de un salto se pone de pie junto a Aome que despierta perezosamente

Inuyasha: No tienen nada mas que hacer¡¡¡( casi gruñendo)

Miroku, Sango y Shippo: NO¡¡¡

Rato mas tarde ya aclarada la situación afectiva de nuestros protagonistas, continuan su camino y al llegar al poblado…

Miroku: que extraño, este lugar esta vacio…

Inuyasha: No Miroku… este lugar solo huele a sangre….

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Inuyasha avanza adelante del grupo, como buscando, percibe el olor a sangre

Aome: Inuyasha¡¡¡¡ … espera ( preocupada)

Inuyasha: Aome quedate atrás de mi

Aome: Si¡¡

Inuyasha continua buscando y se detiene frente a una choza, que tiene la puerta entreabierta, se acerca y abre de un golpe con su pie, Aome, permanece a su lado

Aome: Inuyasha… que es eso? (observan un objeto en forma de capullo, hecho de una fibra muy delgada y dura, )

Inuyasha: No lo se…( dice mientras se acerca a mirar lo que contiene y de pronto se hecha hacia atrás, empujando sin querer a Aome, que cae sentada)

Aome: Que Pasa¡¡¡ - dice exaltada-

Inuyasha: dentro de eso hay una mujer¡¡¡

Aome: Que?

Inuyasha: Si¡¡

En ese momento entran el monje Miroku, Sango y Shippo, muy exaltados, tanto como se habia exaltado Inuyasha.

Miroku: veo que ya encontraste uno, esto esta lleno de esas cosas, estaran vivas estas personas?

Inuyasha: No lo se… Veremos…GARRAS DE ACERO

Inuyasha rompe el capullo y Miroku se acerca para ver si la mujer estaba con vida

MIroku: Esta viva… pero no responde

La mujer observa a todos con una mirada perdida.

Inuyasha : Vamos Miroku , debemos encontrar al responsable de esto ( Inuyasha se voltea hacia Aome) Aome, debes quedarte aquí, quiero que estes segura…

Aome: No Inuyasha¡, yo te acompaño, de lo contrario no sabras si hay o no un fragmento cerca.- Aome decidida-

Inuyasha: Bien… quedate todo el tiempo junto a mi.

Aome: Si¡( asiente con la cabeza)

Nuestros amigos se dirigen hacia el bosque y Aome

Aome indica hacia su izquierda) Hacia alla, ahí hay un fragmento…

Inuyasha: Si¡

Corren hacia el lugar que Aome indico, cuando de pronto, Miroku, Sango y Shippo son alcanzados por unos pequeños dardos que les producen una herida pequeña

Aome: Inuyasha detente han herido a Sango y a Shippo

Inuyasha: Tambien a Miroku, ( Inuyasha piensa, este es el olor a sangre que percibi)

Sango: Aome no me dejes sola, tengo mucho temor,… si solo Kohaku estuviera aquí…

Aome: Kohaku?... Sango tranquila estoy contigo( que extraño porque habra nombrado a Kohaku?)

Miroku: ( mirando su mano sellada ) NOOOO¡¡¡ ( grita desesperado ) sere absorbido por este agujero en mi mano…. Morire muy pronto

Inuyasha: que es lo que sucede…

Shippo en tanto temblaba acurrucado al lado de un arbol

Aome: ( tocando a Sango se da cuenta que esta esta llenandose de aquella fibra que formaba el capullo de la mujer de la choza) Inuyasha¡¡¡

Inuyasha: Que¡…( toma a Aome del brazo y la levanta rapidamente para que esta no quedara atrapada) debemos encontrar ese fragmento… ahí encontraremos al causante…

Aome: Estoy muy asustada…Inuyasha

Inuyasha se voltea y le dice indicando su espalda

Inuyasha: Sube¡…

Aome sube sobre la espalda de Inuyasha y se dirigen en direccion al fragmento, de pronto.

Aome: Alto Inuyasha, el fragmento esta aquí… lo siento

Inuyasha se detiene y baja a Aome y comienza a mirar a su alrededor, comienza a olfatear y

Inuyasha: Ahí estas Maldito monstruo¡¡¡¡( lanza un golpe entre los arboles con su colmillo de acero) VIENTO CORTANTE¡¡¡

En ese momento Inuyasha se encuentra con una mujer muy hermosa, con un enorme fragmento de la Perla de Shikon en su frente, con las manos unidas conmo en oracion y suspendida en el aire, el ataque de Inuyasha no logro hacerle ningun daño, ya que ella estaba protegida por una energia a su alrededor, algo parecido a los capullos pero muy cristalino y poderoso.

Mujer: No podras dañarme Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Quien eres?... Como sabes mi nombre?...

Mujer: Soy MIKIHI, una de las creaciones de Naraku para destruirte… y que cumplas con tu destino…

Inuyasha: Mi destino?...( Era casi normal ya que Naraku enviara criaturas para destruir a Inuyasha, pero aquello de tu destino llamo la atención del hanyou)

Inuyasha: Ese Maldito de Naraku no se cansa de enviar seres a su muerte

Mikihi: En este momento se esta gestando el plan de Naraku para darle a la Perla de Shikon los poderes malignos que necesita para lograr su maximo poder.

Inuyasha comienza a ser envuelto por fibras de capullo desde sus pies que lo sostienen al piso firmemente

En esos mismos instantes en el lugar donde quedo Aome.

Aome: Ire donde esta Inuyasha…( se dispone a caminar cuando de pronto una flecha rompe la manga de su blusa y le hiere el brazo)AHHHH

Aome es herida por una flecha de la Sacerdotisa Kikyo, quien aparece entre los arboles, sosteniendo su arco, la flecha que le dio en el brazo a Aome, tenia un fuerte hechizo que comienza a quitar los sentimientos de paz y te deja solo tus peores miedos.

Aome: Kikyo… por que?...

Kikyo: ( no responde sonrie maliciosamente)

Inuyasha aparece entre los arboles y se encuentra frente a frente a Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Ki…kyo…( la observa con esa mirada nostalgica y triste )

Aome: Inuyasha¡ ( lo llama pero el no parece verla, esta a unos cuantos metros y solo mira a Kikyo)… que te pasa? (desconcertada y comenzando a sentirse muy triste)

Kikyo: Inuyasha… ven aquí mi amado, ( lo toma de la mano y lo acerca hacia ella, mirando a Aome una y otra vez ) besame…

Inuyasha y Kikyo se besan apasionadamente frente a los ojos incredulos y tristes de Aome, quien comienza a cubrirse con las fibras de aquel capullo… sus ojos comienzan a perder vida y ella veia solo su peor temor, que Inuyasha la dejara por Kikyo…

Kikyo: (dejando de besar a Inuyasha ) Inuyasha, dime a quien amas?...

Inuyasha: A ti… Kikyo, mi Kikyo( la abraza tiernamente)

Kikyo: Y esa chica Aome?...

Inuyasha: No pienses en ella… no es importante para mi…(abraza mas fuertemente a Kikyo) Kikyo yo a ti …te amo…

Aome ya no ve ni escucha nada mas, envuelta completamente en aquel capullo… queda sumida en una profunda tristeza y las ultimas palabras que escucho de Inuyasha sonaban una y otra vez en su mente y se clavaban como puñales en su corazon " Kikyo yo a ti… te amo…"

"Kikyo yo a ti… te amo…", esta era la frase que se repetia una y otra vez en la mente de Aome, quien se encontraba sumergida en sus temores, toda esa energia negativa era la que Naraku necesitaba para cargar la Perla de Shikon, a medida que Aome producia esa energia, que era muy poderosa, recordemos que ella es la reencarnación viva de una sacerdotisa, la energia se veia en el aire como una nube gris-azulada que se dirigia al fragmento en la frente de Mikihi.

Aome: INUYASHA¡¡¡¡ ( grita sin poder resistir, las voces dentro de su cabeza, el Inuyasha que besaba a Kikyo, no respondia)

En tanto en el bosque, junto a Mikihi, el verdadero Inuyasha, escucha el ahogado grito de Aome y se dispone a volver a donde ella habia quedado, sin prestarle mayor atención al ser enviado por Naraku

Inuyasha: Pero que pasa? ( mirando como sus pies estan fuertemente adheridos al piso sin dejarlo avanzar)

Mikihi: Que tonto eres… mientras tu pierdes tu tiempo aquí conmigo, esa pobre chica, reencarnación de Kikyo… esta sumida en sus temores mas oscuros, entregandome toda esa energia poderosa ( Mikihi, extiende sus brazos y recibe en el fragmento de la Perla que se encontraba en su frente, toda esa energia gris.azulada que salia de Aome)

Inuyasha: Debo ir con Aome ( Ya desesperandose, mira sus pies y ) GARRAS DE ACERO….(destruye con algo de dificultad la fibra creada por Mikihi, corre hacia Aome, mientras tras de el se escucha una escalofriante carcajada )

Mikihi: JAJAJAJAJAJA……. No lograras salvarla….

Inuyasha sale de entre los arboles y ve a Aome cubierta por aquel horrible capullo, pero su sorpresa es aun mayor cuando ve a su izquierda la escena que protagonizaba Kikyo con… EL?

Inuyasha: KIKYO?¡¡¡¡( grita incredulo, mientras la sacerdotisa al escucharlo, mira a Inuyasha y el hechizo que habia creado al falso Inuyasha desaparece dejando caer a los pies de Kikyo, una de las marionetas utilizadas por Naraku.

Inuyasha : Kikyo… pero como?...( Inuyasha recuerda las palabras dichas por Kaede, " Yo al igual que tu, quize pensar que ella era mi hermana muerta, pero he comprendido que, ese ser creado de barro y almas robadas, solo guarda rencor en su corazon, quizas el recuerdo del amor que uds, vivieron, pero no es humana, es solo un espiritu vengativo." )

Kikyo: ( Primero muestra un rostro de inquietud al ser descubierta, pero luego cambia y muestra ese rostro sin sentimientos) Inuyasha… pensaste que dejaria que te quedaras con ella…

Kikyo es elevada por sus serpientes, mientras Inuyasha se acerca a Aome y con un certero golpe con sus GARRAS DE ACERO, destruye el capullo y toma a Aome entre sus brazos

Kikyo: No pierdas tu tiempo, ella fue testigo de su mayor temor…

Inuyasha : (observa a Kikyo ) que dices?

Kikyo: Si Inuyasha, su mayor temor… tu amor por mi… ( se aleja entre sus espectros, no se si su sonrisa reflejaba una victoria real )

Inuyasha: Aome, respondeme ( Inuyasha veia como los ojos de Aome dejaban de brillar y una mirada oscura aparecia en ellos) Aome… debes despertar – le decia sin resultado- estas herida

Aome se solto bruscamente de los brazos de Inuyasha y se alejo de el unos centímetros, parecia realmente muy asustada y continuaba entregandole energia al fragmento de la Perla que llevaba Mikihi…

Aome: Inuyasha , Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Porque, porque?...

Inuyasha se le acerca) que pasa? Aome…Que hago...

Inuyasha ya comienza a desesperarse, en realidad tenia razon Kikyo, no habia nada que el pudiera hacer ya?

Aome: Porque? Aun amas a Kikyo…( Aome estaba sumida en su tristeza, realmente no hablaba con Inuyasha, era como si estuviera completamente sola, no era capaz de darse cuenta que el estaba ahí, solo veia sombras a su alrededor y esas palabras " Kikyo yo a ti… te amo…" " Kikyo yo a ti … te amo…", ) No, No, No ¡¡¡¡( repite una y otra vez Aome, entre lagrimas, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y moviendola de un lado a otro )

Inuyasha se acerca con una mirada muy triste y la abraza, ella primero forcejea para soltarse, pero el apoya la cabeza de la muchacha en su pecho, abraza fuertemente

Inuyasha: Aome… Aome… yo te amo,… a ti te amo…( dice intentando consolar a Aome , comienza a mecerse junto a ella) a ti te amo…por favor Aome, escucha a mi corazon que te habla…

Aome comienza a tranquilizarse poquito a poco, ya deja de enviarle energia a Mikihi, el amor que Inuyasha sentia por la joven logro despertar sus sentimientos y fuerza, la mujer enviada por Naraku percibe la situación

Mikihi: esa sacerdotisa encarnada, que es lo que esta haciendo?

Aome, de pronto se levanta en el aire e Inuyasha no logra retenerla, de un golpe, la energia que Mikihi habia recibido de ella le es devuelta y el fragmento que aquella mujer llevaba en su frente se desprende y sale disparado hacia Aome que en medio de todo este trance lo recibe en su mano,

Mikihi: NO ¡¡¡ no es po…sible… esa…mujer…( comienza a desvanecerse y cae al piso convertida en solo restos de aquella fibra que antes la protegia, Aome termino con toda la fuerza vital de esta creación de Naraku)

Aome, es lentamente dejada en el piso sin consciencia de la gran fuerza que debio utilizar para arrebatarle la energia a Mikihi. Inuyasha se acerca a Aome y la toma suavemente entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha: Aome… estas bien? ( la muchacha abre muy despacio sus ojos y ve a Inuyasha)

Aome: Inuyasha… ( de pronto se sienta y mira a su alrededor, buscando algo, o alguien)

Inuyasha: Aome… que pasa? Que miras?

Aome: Inuyasha ABAJO¡¡¡¡ ( Inuyasha estampa su carita en el piso sin entender nada )

Inuyasha: ¿?

Aome se pone de pie sin darle respuesta alguna al hanyou y comienza a caminar a travez del bosque de vuelta a donde quedaron sus amigos, mientras que Inuyasha luego de recuperarse, la sigue

Aome: Kikyo yo a ti … te amo, KIKYO; yo a ti… TE AMO…KiKYO YO A TI… TE AMO ( repetia una y otra vez Aome mientras caminaba furiosa)

Inuyasha: ( se pone delante de Aome luego que logra alcanzarla, todos conocemos la velocidad de INU, ) AOME…QUE PASA? – dice visiblemente molesto

Aome: Kikyo yo a ti… te amo( le dice al hanyou en tono burlon) Inuyasha ABAJO¡¡¡¡ ( y continua su camino hasta llegar con los demas)

Inuyasha ya no se atrevio a seguirla se sento en el lugar en donde quedo tirado

Inuyasha: Que hare? Esta mujer asi, da MIEDO…

Aome llega hechando chispas, junto a Sango Miroku y Shippo que despertaban entre restos del capullo en el que habian estado envueltos

Aome: Y USTEDES¡¡¡ ESTAN BIEN? ( no controlaba el tono de su voz)

Sango: SI¡¡?... que te pasa Aome?...

Shippo: Si Aome, estas muy alterada

Aome: NADA; NADA ME PASA ( dice pasando junto al monje Miruko, a quien ella mira hechando fuego por los ojos)

Miroku: ( se hace a un lado con una cara de espanto ) NO… yo no voy a preguntar nada…

Aome: BIEN… ME VOY A MI CASA…

Aome: BIEN… ME VOY A MI CASA…

Aome: SANGO ME PRESTAS A KIRARA¡¡¡¡( recordemos que el viaje habia sido un poco largo)

Sango: Si claro…( asi como no, piensa Sango)

Aome sube sobre Kirara, y se eleva camino a la aldea de Kaede.

Aome: ese tonto de Inuyasha… como ha sido capaz…de( Aome comienza a llorar mientras sus lagrimas se van en el aire, como pequeños cristales caen y se pierden)

Aome: …de engañarme de ese modo, realmente crei que me amaba, … como pude ser tan tonta… el jamas olvidara a Kikyo…

En tanto Inuyasha que venia entre el bosque , se reunio con los demas

Sango: Inuyasha, como estas?...

Inuyasha: Bien.

Shippo: Y que le paso a Aome?

Inuyasha: ( mira a Shippo y guarda silencio)

Miroku: Es que si solo la hubieras visto Inuyasha… daba MIEDO ( dice con una cara de espanto)

Inuyasha: ( mira a Miroku con las manos metidas en las mangas de su ropa) dijo algo…

Sango: Si Inuyasha ….ME VOY A MI CASA ( recreando la expresión de Aome)

Inuyasha primero se sorprende abre sus ojitos y mira a Sango, luego, vuelve a su anterior actitud de resignacion con sus manos en las mangas y los ojos fijos en el piso, pero…

Inuyasha: ES TONTA DE AOME…( dice dando un golpe con su puño en un arbol, dejandolo chueco , se va del lugar sin dar mayor explicación, camina por el sendero camino a la aldea)

Sango: Que…que fue eso excelencia?

Miroku: No lo se bella Sango…( dice el monje mientras pone una de sus manos en una zona algo privada de Sango)

CHAAAATTTTSSSS¡¡¡¡¡

Aparece Miroku con la mano de Sango marcada en su mejilla

Shippo: Adultos, creo que jamas los entendere…( voltea su pequeña cabecita de lado a lado )

En tanto ya en casa de Aome

Aome: Mama, ya legue¡¡¡¡

Mama: Hola hija, pense que tardarias unos dias mas en volver

Aome: No, ya ves, estoy aquí¡¡¡¡

Souta: ( que se encontraba sentado en la mesa ) Que genio…

Aome: ( mira a Souta como si quisiera arrojarlo fuera de la casa) Ire a mi cuarto.

Aome sube a su habitación y se tumba sobre la cama cansada y muy molesta, ya comenzaba a anochecer, en su mente los recuerdos de la escena que habia visto entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, se repetia nuevamente, que pasaba con el hanyou,

Aome: (con una voz muy baja, casi susurrando) Que pasa contigo Inuyasha… me pediste que fuera tu novia y parecias tan seguro…( comenzaron a brotar timidas lagrimas desde sus ojos)

Que sucedió?...

En tanto Inuyasha se encontraba sobre la copa de un arbol cercano a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

Inuyasha: Aome que tonta eres…pero te extraño…( de pronto Inuyasha siente la voz de Aome que le habla desde bajo el arbol)

Voz de Aome: Inuyasha, ya baja…

Inuyasha observa a la Aome que se encuentra bajo el arbol, pero sabe que no es real, que es su imaginación, y su deseo de que estuviera ahí con el…

Inuyasha: Ahhh ( suspira, si, suspira) … Aome… que debo hacer, tu no quisiste escucharme ( en su mente se repite la frase que Aome le dijo con tanto malestar…" Kikyo yo a ti… te amo")

Inuyasha se incorpora en el arbol y vuelve a repetir esas palabras

Inuyasha: "Kikyo yo a ti … te amo ",… pobre Aome, realmente debe haber visto algo que no comprende…

Inuyasha …Kikyo… que te paso… usaste el mismo truco ponsoñoso que utilizo Naraku para separarnos a ti y a mi…usaste una marioneta representandome a mi… Kikyo, eras una mujer hermosa y dulce , bajo ese rostro que mostrabas para proteger la Perla de Shikon , de monstruos como yo…

Inuyasha vuelve a suspirar… mientra comienza a dormirse muy cansado sobre la copa de aquel arbol…

Al dia siguiente, Aome se dispone a ir a clases, toma sus libros, una taza de leche que mama le habia servido, y se va, camino a la escuela

En el camino Aome escucha su nombre y voltea

Hoyo: Higurashi¡¡¡¡ ( corre para alcanzar a Aome)

Aome: AH, Hola Hoyo… ( dice nuestra amiga sin mucho entusiasmo)

Hoyo: como has estado, ya te mejoraste

Aome: ( sonrojada piensa, que sera lo que invento mi abuelo ahora?) Si, ya estoy bien…

Hoyo: que bien Higurashi, porque queria invitarte a salir

Aome: A salir?...

Aome piensa en que Inuyasha puede venir por ella, pero sacude su cabeza de lado a lado y piensa en que el no vendra, .. debe estar co Kikyo…

Aome: esta bien Hoyo… Cuando?

Hoyo: Hoy en la tarde, te parece?

Aome: Si esta bien…

Hoyo: ( Muy entusiasmado ) bien ire a buscarte al templo…

Aome: Bien …

Aome: Pasa todo el dia en la escuela, entre materias que no comprendia para nada,

Aome: ( piensa, creo que tendre que estudiar muchisimo) ahhhhh…( suspira)

Rato mas tarde, Inuyasha habia pasado casi el dia completo sobre la copa del arbol

Sangodirijiendose a los demas) Inuyasha no bajara mas de ese arbol, … Que tanto pensara?

Shippo: Debe estar pensando en ir a buscar a AOME¡¡¡, es lo unico que tiene que hacer ese tonto ( muy molestito)

Inuyasha al oir a Shippo nombrar a Aome, lo mira fijamente y el pobre Shippo penso que volveria a caerle un golpe del hanyou, pero este solo dio un gran salto, pasando por sobre nuestros amigos en direccion al pozo que lo llevaria a la epoca de Aome

Miroku en tanto se dirige a la anciana Kaede

Miroku: Parece que finalmente decidio ir por la srta. Aome?

Kaede: ( Asiente con la cabeza) asi, parece…

Shippo: ESE TONTO, Cree que somos adivinos… (susurrando) crei que me golpearia… que susto…

Inuyasha se pone de pie junto al pozo apoya sus manos en el borde, mirando dentro, ya la tarde comienza a caer

Inuyasha: Aome… lograre que me escuches, no tengo pruebas, …pero debo intentarlo…( salta dentro del pozo y se pierde en direccion a la epoca de Aome)

Inuyasha entra a la habitación de Aome por la ventana, ella no se encuentra en el lugar, pero Souta entra y haya a Inuyasha, le sonrie y le pregunta

Souta: Vienes por mi hermana? Ella esta abajo

Inuyasha: SSHHHH… no quiero que se entere aun que estoy aquí,( y saca de la manga de su rata de fuego, aquella fotografia partida en dos que se habia llevado en su visita anterior)… podrias ayudarme con esto…( y se la muestra a Souta )

Souta: Esta ves si que la hiciste buena… Aome te matara si ve la fotografia asi…( toma las dos partes en sus manos e intenta unirla )…

Inuyasha: ( pone cara de yo no fui )… yo no fui…

Souta: Si, Si, … ya dejalo, la pegaremos ( no le cree)

Inuyasha muy molesto primero piensa en darle un gran golpe en su cabezota, pero después pone su mano en su cara, golpeandose la mejilla con un dedo, 

Inuyasha: ( piensa ) si lo golpeo después que me pege la imagen…

Souta ya ha pegado la fotografia, cuando escuchan la voz de Aome que sube por las escaleras… Inuyasha le quita la foto a Souta y la guarda nuevamente entre su ropa

Inuyasha: Ya, ya, vete, vete, … sshhhh, no le digas que me has visto ( empuja a Souta fuera de la habitación y el sale junto a la ventana)

Souta: (bajando las escaleras se cruza con Aome y le dice) NO, No, No, yo no lo he visto… ( y baja triunfante por haber cumplido)…

Aome lo mira, y no comprende ¿, decide ignorar el comentario, entra en su habitación envuelta en toallas, muy apurada, comienza a urgar en su armario para encontrar algo que ponerse, y colgado de los primeros vestidos encuentra aquel color turquesa que escogio para ir con Inuyasha,

Aome: Ahhhh…( suspira)… realmente pensarias que me veia bella con el? ( se referia al vestido que tomo del gancho en que colgaba y lo observo)

Inuyasha que desde fuera de la ventana observaba toda la escena

Inuyasha: ( piensa), Si… te veias realmente hermosa…

Aome recuerda tambien la confesion que Inuyasha le habia hecho, acerca de haber estado oculto en el armario, haci que comenzo a revolverlo todo para asegurarse que no estuviera esta vez, luego, se detuvo y suspiro

Aome: No, Esta vez no estas, …( volvio a buscar en el armario y encontro un vestido color dorado que su madre le habia comprado hacia poco ).. sera este, dijo sin mucho entusiasmo…

Aome se quito la toalla de la cabeza, seco un poco su pelo, Inuyasha la observaba desde la ventana, intento no mirar, se sento y comenzo a juntar sus dedos muy nervioso

Inuyasha: ( susurraba) la miro,… no la miro… la miro… no la miro… la miro

Siguió mirandola a travez de la ventana, mientras Aome, se quitaba la toalla para comenzar a vestirse, Inuyasha estaba a punto de entrar tras la vision que tenia de aquella mujer, que habia tenido junto a el, noches atrás… el corazon se le salia del pecho, la emosion era indescriptible, que hermosa se veia en la plenitud de su desnudez, Inuyasha se sentia embargado de su aroma… estos sentimientos eran incontrolables, … simplemente deseaba estar con ella… por siempre…

Inuyasha: ( susurraba) si entro tal vez se moleste, … tal vez se alegre…

Mientras el no desidia si entrar o no se escucho la voz de la mama de Aome

Mama: Aome¡¡¡ Hija, ha llegado Hoyo por ti…

Inuyasha se paralizo Hoyo? Quien es Hoyo?

Aome: Ya voy mama¡¡¡¡¡ ( dijo Aome mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso de mano y comenzo a bajar las escaleras)

Inuyasha muy intrigado y por que no decirlo, celoso, bajo del techo y se escondio a un costado de la casa para saber quien era ese tal Hoyo

Hoyo esperaba fuera de la casa de Aome, puesto que no habioa querido entrar, para que no se les hiciera demasiado tarde, porque ya casi oscurecia.

Aome: ( saliendo de la casa) Adios Mama, adios a todos… Hola Hoyo…

Hoyo en un acto digamos un poco osado, da un beso a Aome en la mejilla, tomandola por la cintura, la joven se sintio un poco extraña

Aome: (piensa) Bueno… después de todo tal vez lleguemos a ser Novios…

Inuyasha no daba credito a lo que sus ojitos veian, estaba frente a una escena que jamas imagino, seria su Aome?...no Naraku no llegaria hasta aquí, esta si que no era una marioneta, era ella saliendo con otro hombre

Inuyasha: ( con ojitos muy tristes, toma la fotografia que habia pegado Souta y la mira, eran Aome y el, sentados distraidamente sobre el pasto, el hanyou, acaricio la imagen de Aome)… Aome…QUE TONTA ERES¡¡¡ ( dice en un tono visiblemente alto, Aome y Hoyo que se alejaban miraron hacia atrás, pero no vieron nada ni a nadie, Inuyasha se oculto)…

Inuyasha decidio subir a la habitación de Aome y ahí esperarla, comenzo a olfatear todo el lugar, primero investigando, luego, reconociendo el aroma de Aome, se acerco al vestido aquel de aquella noche y lo tomo entre sus brazos y comenzo a olerlo

Inuyasha: que bien hueles Aome… AHIIII¡¡¡¡, como tardas, quizas debi seguirlos…( Inuyasha comenzaba a ser devorado por los celos)… ya llevan mucho tiempo fuera, ( en tiempo real no era tanto, pero a Inuyasha los minutos se le hacian eternos)

Se sento sobre la cama de Aome y comenzo a oler su almohada, se recosto y comenzo a recordar los hermosos momentos vividos por ambos en esa noche estrellada, tenia el vestido junto a el, y miraba sin cesar la fotografia, de subito se puso de pie.

Inuyasha: No permitire que nadie te aleje de mi lado, … ni Kikyo, con sus trucos, ni ese tal Hoyo… ( dice muy desidido tomando a colmillo como listo a desenvainar) Ire por ti… después de todo eres MI NOVIA…

El hanyou deja el vestido y la fotografia sobre la cama de Aome, y sale desde la ventana de la habitación, se queda un instante sobre el tejado, olfateando en direccion a donde Aome se habia ido,

Inuyasha: Bien no estan lejos…( de un salto, baja al piso y comienza a correr por sobre los tejados de las casas)

En tanto Aome

Hoyo: Higurashi, que bien que hayas aceptado salir conmigo

Aome: ( piensa donde estara Inuyasha ahora, con un rostro triste y desanimado) Ah… que dices Hoyo?...

Hoyo: que me alegra que hayas venido…

Aome: Ah, si… ( distraida )

Ambos jóvenes paseaban por un parque cercano, Hoyo se acerca a un señor que vendia globos y le compra a Aome uno en forma de corazon

Hoyo: Higurashi… Aome…

Aome: lo mira ( comienza a ponerse nerviosa, piensa, ahí, no, que sera lo que Hoyo intenta)

Hoyo: Aome… yo hace mucho tiempo que … queria pedirte…

Aome: ( silencio )

En ese momento Inuyasha llega al lugar y se oculta tras un Arbol, a algunos metros de Aome y Hoyo, suficiente distancia para poder escuchar la conversación , recordemos la capacidad auditiva de Inu.

Hoyo:… queria pedirte… si quires ser mi novia

Inuyasha se mueve muy inquieto pone su mano sobre colmillo, solo le faltaba gruñir

Inuyasha: No, yo lo voy a matar…( por un momento dispuesto a salir de su escondite, cuando escucha la voz de Aome)

Aome: Hoyo… yo…( ella estuvo a punto de decirle que ya tenia un novio, pero luego recordo la escena de Kikyo e Inuyasha…)

Aome: esta bien Hoyo, después de todo no tengo novio…

Hoyo le acerca el globo a Aome y se lo amarra en la muñeca , ella lo recibe con una forzada sonrisa el joven la toma por la cintura en un acto demasiado rapido para que Aome hiciera nada y le da un beso

Inuyasha Abre sus enormes ojitos amarillos y la furia comienza a dominar todo su ser, salta en medio de Aome y Hoyo, desenvainando a su colmillo de acero

Inuyasha: TE MATARE¡¡¡¡

Aome: quien de la impresión al igual que Hoyo se separan, observa a Inuyasha dispuesto a propinarle un golpe fatal a Hoyo y….

Aome: Inuyasha ABAJO¡¡¡

Hoyo: que pasa Aome?( sin comprender nada)

Aome: ( sonrie como si nada pasara un poco nerviosa intentando cubrir a Inuyasha de los ojos de Hoyo ) Nada Hoyo… luego te explico en clases si?

Hoyo: pero Aome….

Aome: Por favor YA VETE¡¡¡¡...( le grita a hoyo y luego le regala una sonrisita)

Hoyo se va por la insistencia de Aome, porque realmente Aome enojada DA MIEDO¡¡¡¡

Las personas alrededor miran el espectáculo, con una cara de ¿?

Aome: No se preocupen , ensayamos una obra de teatro para la escuela( sonrie)

Aome: INUYASHA¡¡¡ QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO¡¡¡

Inuyasha con la cara estampada en el pavimento, mira de reojo a Aome, y con la punta de su colmillo de Acero, pincha el globo que le habia regalado Hoyo

Aome: Inuyasha¡¡¡¡ ( se mira la muñeca, pues ahora le cuelgan los restos del globo, se apresura en quitarselos)

Inuyasha se sienta en el lugar, guarda a colmillo y se sacude la ropa sin prestar mayor atención a Aome que grita encolerizada, el hanyou le entrega una mirada desafiante, mientras se pone de pie.

Inuyasha: veremos que haces Ahora con dos Novios Aome?( mientras camina en direccion a la casa de Aome y claro el pozo)

Aome : ( lo sigue), como que dos novios, no me hagas reir…

Inuyasha: ( camina en silencio)

Aome: ( realmente furiosa por la actitud de indiferencia del hanyou, se para frente a el para detenerlo ) Bueno pues entonces tu tambien tienes dos novias no?

Inuyasha la mira a los ojos y sus ojitos amarillos estaban a punto de derramar una lagrima, Aome lo mira sorprendida, alguna vez habia visto llorar a Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Vine aquí para explicarte… pero tu no esperaste…( se hecha a correr por entre los tejados hasta llegar al pozo, Aome, no puede igualar la velocidad del hanyou)

Inuyasha frente al pozo mira la habitación de Aome y aquella lagrima corre por su mejilla… salta dentro del pozo…

Aome llega corriendo a su casa , y sube a su habitación, pero ya era tarde, Inuyasha no se encontraba ahí, sin embargo encontro sobre su cama el vestido color turquesa, 

Aome: esta fotografia… es la que yo… rompi…Ahhhh Inuyasha… parece que ahora soy yo la que debe explicarse….

Inuyasha cruza el pozo ya en la epoca antigua y camina por la noche estrellada, se encuentra frente al arbol sagrado y se recuesta en el lugar en el que el y Aome habian estado noches atrás

Inuyasha:… Aome… como eres tonta…( el hanyou se encuentra muy triste)

Desde un arbol no muy lejano es observado por una conocida figura…Kikyo…

Kikyo: Aquí estas Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: se incorpora y la observa… Kikyo…

Kikyo: Pense que ya nunca te encontraria lejos de esa chiquilla…?

Inuyasha : ( silencio)

Kikyo: Sabes que solo yo soy tu dueña…no puedes permanecer con nadie mas

Inuyasha: vete Kikyo… Tu no eres la mujer que ame…

Kikyo: ( abre sus ojos enormemente por la sorpresa, Inuyasha jamas la habia alejado de el )…que amaste?

Inuyasha: Si Kikyo… te ame… hace 50 años… prefiero conservar ese recuerdo… a ver en lo que te has convertido…

Kikyo : ( muy molesta, y vengativa sonrie)… No permitire que te quedes con ella….

Inuyasha: quieres saber? ( muy molesto y luego se silencia)…

Kikyo: Dime?...

Inuyasha visiblemente triste, acaricia la hierba en donde el y Aome se habian dormido junto al arbol sagrado

Inuyasha: No importa… 

Aome se encuentra en su habitación, sentada en su cama, aun no se ha cambiado después de la cita con Hoyo y tiene en su mano la fotografia que Inuyasha habia dejado

Aome: Ahhhh ( suspira ), Inuyasha… que seria lo que tenias que explicarme, yo se lo que vi…pero no estare en paz después de lo que tu viste…

Aome: Ire a la epoca antigua a aclarar todo esto…( se pone de pie y comienza a ordenar lo necesario en su mochila para partir)

Aome, baja las escaleras en silencio, pues ya todos duermen, deja una nota a su madre sobre la mesa y sale silenciosa, camina hacia el pozo

Aome: Inuyasha, espero encontrarte…( salta dentro del pozo )

En tanto Inuyasha se habia dormido junto al Arbol Sagrado, en el musmi lugar que habia compartido con Aome…

Aome sale del pozo y comienza a caminar por el bosque , la luna comenzaba a iluminar, era toda la luz que recibia, pasaba ya la media noche

Aome: ( un poco asustada ) quizas debi esperar hasta mañana?...( miraba hacia todos lados) esto esta muy solitario…

Aome: Inuyasha¡¡ ( comienza a llamar sin levantar la voz )…

Inuyasha se encontraba dormido, muy cansado y triste, habria sido presa facil para cualquier enemigo

Inuyasha: ( moviendo sus orejitas aun dormido )… auggnnn …

Aome: no esta por aquí, parece?... Inuyasha¡¡¡ ( la voz en un tono un poco mas alto )… no tiene caso parece que no esta por aquí…

Inuyasha: Ahhh…, ( despierta sobresaltado y se sienta ).. Aome, … es la voz de Aome? ( olfatea el aire )… si huele a Aome… pero que hace sola aquí a esta hora?...

Inuyasha corre entre los arboles y se acerca a Aome, quien aun no lo ha visto, el se pone detrás de ella silenciosamente , si ella da media vuelta , el tambien, de tal modo que no lo vea

Aome: Quien anda ahí?... ( esta muy asustada y gira un poco), responda… ( vuelve a dar media vuelta e Inuyasha detrás de ella)… se lo advierto…

Al decir estas palabras Aome avanza unos metros y vuelve a voltear, pero esta vez Inuyasha no se movio y quedo frente a ella

Aome: ahh¡¡¡ ( grita asustada ) Inuyasha¡¡¡¡… ( su primer pensamiento es de alegria por que ya se sentia segura, pero luego reacciono molesta)… como se te ocurre asustarme asi.

Inuyasha de pie frente a la joven, con las manos metidas en las mangas de su ropa, solo la observa, su mirada no refleja sentimiento alguno.

Inuyasha: ( Piensa) Estas aquí Aome… viniste…

Inuyasha: Como se te ocurre andar a esta hora sola en el bosque?¡¡¡( muy molesto )

Aome: ( en un tono muy suave )… tenia que venir a hablar contigo…

Inuyasha: Sobre que?... ( como si no supiera de que se trata bastante sarcastico)

Aome: ( baja la mirada ) sobre lo que paso…hoy…con Hoyo

Inuyasha: Sabes Aome… prefiero que dejemos esto hasta aquí… después de todo el es un humano…( Inuyasha dice estas palabras para castigar a Aome)

Aome: pero Inuyasha… Tu y Yo…( Aome comienza a juntar sus dedos muy nerviosa, no se atrevia a decir lo que queria decir)… pues…

Inuyasha: Que¡¡¡… pues que? ( Inuyasha realmente esta buscando su venganza)…

Aome:… pues … tu y yo….

Inuyasha: Sabes Aome… esta conversación ya me esta cansando, es tarde y quiero dormir…

Aome comienza a sulfurarse, ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia e Inuyasha persibe esa mirada de pocos amigos de Aome

Inuyasha: que , que te pasa Aome? ( retrocediendo unos centímetros )

Aome: ( intentando controlar sus deseos de darle su merecido a Inuyasha )… MIRA INUYASHA, VINE AQUÍ, CON LA DISPOSICION DE DARTE MIS EXPLICACIONES… Y DE ESCUCHAR LAS TUYAS… Pero ahora veo que en este momente es inútil ( un póco mas serena) … asi que dejemoslo hasta aquí…( mira al hanyou de reojo esperando que Inuyasha diera alguna señal de querer hablar)…

Inuyasha: ( muy molesto se sienta en el pasto ) BIEN…

Aome: ( mas molesta aun, se deja caer sentada junto a el dandole la espalda ) BIEN…

Inuyasha: ( en un tono mas bajo, como comprendiendo que ella no cederia) Bien…

Aome: ( tambien en un tono mas bajo, entendiendo que hoy no seria el dia )Bien…

Ambos guardaron silencio por algunos minutos, sin mirarse… pero pensando…Aome comenzo a dormirse por el cansancio, y a apoyarse en la espalda de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Pero que diab…( mira a Aome dormida y se da media vuelta para que ella quedara tendida sobre el pasto y la observa ) … Aome…( se quita la parte de arriba de su rata de fuego y la cubre)

Inuyasha muy despacio, pone la cabeza de Aome, sobre su brazo y la acerca a su cuerpo, ella, dormida se acurruca muy pegadita a el, y el hanyou se sonroja.

Inuyasha: ( susurrando) descansa mi amada Aome…

Aome dormida sonrie como comprendiendo en su corazon el mensaje recibido…

Inuyasha: que hare contigo Aome…?...

Inuyasha acaricia el cabello de Aome con mucha ternura y se queda largo rato contemplandola… 

Inuyasha:… (se le cierran ya sus ojitos, mientras sigue observando a Aome)…Aome… te amo…( Inuyasha es vencido por el cansancio)…

A la mañana siguiente, despiertan Inuyasha y Aome, mas abrazaditos que como se durmieron y la primera en abrir lo ojos es Aome, que al intentar levantar un poco el cuerpo se encuentra atrapada por un fuerte abrazo de Inuyasha que apenas le permitia moverse.

Aome: ( piensa) que fuerza tiene Inuyasha ahhh…( forcejeando para salir de entre lo brazos del hanyou muy despacio para no despertarlo)

Aome logra liberarse y se queda arrodillada a un costado de Inuyasha y comienza a acariciar su cara muy despacito, ordena un poco la larga cabellera plateada y se aproxima para besarlo suavemente sin que el despierte.

Inuyasha abre muy poquito los ojos, y se da cuenta de la intención de Aome, pero permanece quieto como dormido, cuando la muchacha acerca ya tanto a el que no hay marcha atrás, el hanyou, la toma por la nuca y le regala un beso de esos de Película, Aome, primero muy sorprendida, luego se entrega completamente al sentimiento que a ambos los embarga…((( ahhhhh, ese es un suspiro de la Autora Anyara ))))….

Inuyasha la abraza y la deja caer sobre su regazo como a una bebe, Aome solo se deja llevar, luego nuestro amado Inuyasha se separa de los labios de la joven y la mira con sus lindos ojitos amarillos (((( existira algun Inuyasha real para mi, Anyara )))

Aome: Inuyasha…( casi sin aliento)

Inuyasha: … Aome…( ordena el cabello de la joven ) … lo que viste entre Kikyo y yo…

Aome: (saliendo de su estado Hipnotico, se sienta junto a Inuyasha)… Ya no es importante Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: si lo es…no te dare mayores detalles, … pero ese que viste no era yo…

Aome: Que dices?... ( lo mira sorprendida ) pe.. pero como?...

Inuyasha: … era una marioneta , un hechizo hecho por Naraku … a petición de…

Aome: De quien?...( ella lo supuso… Kikyo…)

Inuyasha: … Bueno eso ya no es necesario explicarlo… no crees?...

Aome: Inuyasha…

Aome se arroja a los brazos de Inuyasha para abrasarlo, pero este la detiene…

Inuyasha: No Aome… ( se pone de pie junto a la joven )

Aome: Pero … Inuyasha…( ella no comprende el rechazo )…

Inuyasha: Ahora ya sabes que no ha habido nada entre Kikio y yo… pero…

Aome: pero que?... Inuyasha, ya dimelo…

Inuyasha: Tu dejaste un novio en tu epoca…verdad?

Aome: pero… ( Aome baja la mirada muy cabisbaja) … fue por que no sabia esto que me acabas de contar…( recuperando su energia)

Inuyasha: Bueno Aome… debes hablar con el… cuando aclares todo esto y le digas que tu eres MI NOVIA, … solo entonces volveremos a hablar del tema…

Aome: Pero Inuyasha… yo…

Inuyasha:… ( la interrumpe ) Aome… vamos con los demas?...

Aome comprende que no hay mas que discutir Inuyasha sonaba muy sereno, pero en aquel tono de voz nuevo que el habia utilizada ella comprendio que era una decisión tomada… ella tendria que aclarar su situación con Hoyo

Aome: (piensa dandose animos) Bueno solo tendre que ir a mi epoca y hablar con Hoyo… pero como le explico lo de Inuyasha?...

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Aome: (piensa dandose animos) Bueno solo tendre que ir a mi epoca y hablar con Hoyo… pero como le explico lo de Inuyasha?...

Aome después de darse animos, sale tras Inuyasha en direccion a la aldea de Kaede, y se encuentran con el resto de sus amigos, 

Shippo: Hola Aome¡¡¡ …(feliz salta a los brazos de Aome )… volviste, menos mal que este mal educado de Inuyasha fue a buscarte…

Aome mira a Inuyasha quien siempre reacciona a los comentarios de Shipo, pero este solo se limita a mirarlo de reojo sin darle mucha importancia

Aome: No Shippo, Inuyasha no fue a buscarme, yo volvi sola…( shippo la mira extrañado)

Sango: Te fuiste muy molesta?...

Aome: ( rie nerviosa tocandose la cabeza ) fue un mal entendido…

Miroku soslo observa la situación.

Inuyasha se sienta en el piso un poco alejado del resto del grupo

Kaede: Recuerden chicos que debemos intentar encontrar los fragmentos que faltan, no olviden que Naraku ya posee la mayor parte de la Perla y puede hacer mucho con ella…

Aome toma entre sus manos el frasco que posee con unos pocos fragmentos y recuerda el momento en que Kikyo le habia arrebatado aquel fragmento que ella poseia, recordmos que era casi la mitad de la Perla… Inuyasha la observa y se da cuenta de la preocupación de Aome…

Inuyasha: ( sin mirarla con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello)… que te pasa Aome?...( seguro de conocer la respuesta)…

Aome: Ah…( algo sorprendida por la pregunta)… no nada…

Inuyasha: vamos Aome… no fue tu culpa…

Aome se arrastra un poco sobre el pasto y se acerca a Inuyasha un poco timida, el la observa con curiosidad, cuando Aome adopta esas actitudes un poco sospechosas es porque algo le va a preguntar.

Aome: …Inu…ya…sha…Puedo preguntarte algo…( pone una cara muy triste bajando la mirada )

Inuyasha comienza a agacharse para dar con los ojos de Aome viendo lagrimas a punto de caer, y su corazoncito se sensibiliza, pone su mano apoyada sobre la mano de Aome que se encuentra en el piso

Inuyasha: Aome… que tienes? ( pregunta dulcemente, en tanto Sango y Miroku espian silenciosamente )

Aome: … mira se que han sucedido muchas… cosas desde que te conoci…Inuyasha dime…

Inuyasha: Que?...( levantando por la barbilla la cara de Aome y mirandola a los ojos con esos ojitos tan lindos que en ocasione el pone)

Aome: … Realmente tu… dejaste de amar … a Kikyo…

Inuyasha se vuelve a sentar en su lugar y sin mirar a Aome responde…

Inuyasha: Aome… yo no puedo mentirte… ella fue la primera mujer … a la que… ame…( con un poco de dificultad Inuyasha va dando a conocer sus sentimientos, sabemos que el hanyou es algo timido en ese aspecto)… creo que una parte de mi…siempre la va a amar …( mira a Aome con un poco de temor a su reaccion )…

Aome: ya veo… ( dice con calma y tristeza , baja la cabeza y una lagrima cae sobre sus piernas)

Inuyasha: ( se apresura a acercarsele)… Aome… pero debes recordar… que ella murio…

Aome levanta la cabeza y comprende que deba dejar de ver a Kikyo como una rival, ella es una alma en pena, por que no esta completa, … ya no es la Kikyo de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha se siente mas aliviado al recibir una sonrisa de Aome,y desde detrás de unos arbustos salen Sango y Miroku, aplaudiendo entre lagrimas, como si estuvieran presenciando alguna obre, Inuyasha los mira y se vuelve a sentar en su lugar muy serio, volviendo a aparentar indiferencia…

Inuyasha: Pero bueno Aome… ya no me distraigas mas, recuerda que el futuro de esta relacion esta en tus manos…

Aome: ( se pone las manos en la boca conmo cuando olvidas algo, ) Es verdad… Sango Miroku, debo volver a mi epoca, pero estare aquí antes de que anochesca…

Sango: ¿? Bueno Aome…

Miroku: ¿? Esta bien srta Aome…

Aome se arrodilla junto a Inuyasha y le besa en la mejilla

Aome: Bien Inuyasha… esperame…

Inuyasha la mira y asiente con la cabeza, Aome se dirije rapidamente al pozo decidida a aclarar todo, de cualquier modo, Hoyo debia comprender la situación

Aome: Bueno, solo le dire que mi novio es de otra provincia, eso es, asi el no tendra necesidad de conocerlo…

Aome sale del pozo y pasa por la cocina de su casa sube las escaleras recoge su mochila de la escuela y se va a toda velocidad

Aome. Bien todavía estoy a tiempo para ir a clases…Adios a todos

Souta y el abuelo que estaban sentados a la mesa desayunando

Souta: ( mientras comias) Que fue eso?

Abuelo: Creo que fue Aome…

Souta: ahhhh…. ( continua comiendo )

Ya dentro de la escuela en el primer tiempo de descanso, Aome mira hacia todos lados buscando sin resultado…

Amiga de Aome: Aome… que es lo que buscas?

Aome: Yo?…( algo apenada )… Nada?...bueno… la verdad no he visto a Hoyo…

Amigas de Aome: Ahhhhh¡¡¡ a tu NOVIO HOYO ( rien como un trio de complices)

Amiga 1: Cuando pensabas decirnos Aome?...

Amiga 2: Si Aome somos tus amigas o no?

Aome: Que? ( mas apenada aun)… como?... digo quien dijo eso?...

Amiga 3: pues quien mas?... el feliz Novio…

Aome se comienza a poner palida , esto se esta poniendo un poco oscuro

Amiga 2: Si Aome, esta mañana Hoyo en su bicicleta se encargo de contarle a todo aquel que se encontro en el camino que el y tu eran novios

Aome: hay no , no puede ser ( pone ambas manos en su cabeza) y esos cuantos serian?

Amiga 1. bueno Aome, considerando lo amigable que resulta ser Hoyo… bueno pues( amiga como contando en su mente)… digamos, como la mitad de la escuela…

Aome: ahhhggggrrrr… ( muy roja y a punto de estallar como un volcan )…DONDE ESTA HOYO…

Amiga 3: Tranquila chica enamorada ( en tono de burla )… creo que tendras que esperar un poco para ver a tu galan…

Aome: Ahhhh…

Amiga 2: Si Aome, Hoyo esta en otro provincia , recuerdas lo de los estudiantes de intercambio?...

Aome cae sentada sobre un asiento en el patio

Aome: ( piensa esto ya esta color de hormiga)… cuando vuelve?

Amiga 2: pero como no te dijo nada?...

Amiga 1: bueno a ver… ( nuevamente contando)… como en tres semanas… ah… mira justo para el festival …ves no te dejara sola para esa noche…

Aome: ( saliendo rayos y centellas ) HOYO NO ES MI NOVIO… de acuerdo¡¡¡

Las amigas de Aome se abrazaron entre ellas atemorizadas por el tono de ira de la joven…

Aome: ( muy serena y pacifica) con permiso… ( hace una reverencia y se retira)

Camino a su casa Aome comienza a pensar y pensar y no encuentra una solucion inmediata…

Aome: ( hablando consigo misma)… y si solo le dices a Inuyasha que ya lo arreglaste?...

Se da un golpecito con el puño en la cabeza

Aome: Aome, Aome… eso seria demasiado deshonesto… ahhhiii ( suspira) creo que no me queda mas remedio que esperar a que vuelva Hoyo y hablar con el el dia del… festival…

El festival…

Aome acaba de entrar al templo y se arrodilla justo junto al Arbol Sagrado, mete las manos en su mochila buscando algo y mira el arbol…

Aome: Inuyasha … ya veras que lo arreglare todo…

Aome saca un calendario de su mochila y lo observa, comienza a contar los dias y

Aome: BINGO¡¡¡ Luna Nueva…

Aome se pone muy feliz al comprender que podra solucionar de la mejor manera su problema con Inuyasha, ahora ya tiene un plan… solo debe esperar…

Aome: Bien ahora solo debo ser paciente ( se dice a si misma mientras va en direccion a su casa y su habitación)

Aome camina hacia su cuarto y decide darse un baño, para luego partir a la epoca antigua y volver antes de que anochezca como habia ofrecido a Sango y los demas… a Inuyasha…

Ella sale de baño, ya es casi de noche, se seca un poco el cabello con la toalla y se tiende sobre la cama mientras comienza a pensar en lo que va hacer para solucionar su situación con Inuyasha…

Aome: ahhh… pero falta tanto…( piensa un poco deprimida, luego se le ilumina la mirada y con un tono de voz muy coqueto)… bueno pero siempre podre robarle un besito…( sonrie mientras se acomoda en la cama, el cansancio le jugo una mala pasada, Aome, se durmió …)

En tanto en la epoca antigua ya de Noche, nuestros amigos acababan de terminar con su cena, pero Inuyasha se paseaba de un lado a otro fuera de la cabaña de Kaede

Sango: Que sera lo que le pasa a Inuyasha?... esta muy inquieto…

Shippo: Algun problema de consciencia al se un monstruo tan mal genio…

Miroku: Recuerden que la señorita Aome dijo que estaria de vuelta antes del anochecer

Kaede: Si…

Sango: ahhhh es verdad

Mientras tanto Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Vamos Aome, no crees que ya tardaste demasiado?...( mira el cielo observando que ya todas las estrellas se posaron )… porque no has vuelto?... sera que ese tal Hoyo te esta entreteniendo…( Inuyasha comienza a sulfurarse )

Inuyasha camina hacia el pozo con las manos en sus mangas, intentando conservar la calma…

Inuyasha: No debi enviarte a hablar con el…( piensa temeroso) … quizas en realidad te interesa?... ( los celos comienzan a tener su efecto sobre el hanyou

Inuyasha: … (olfatea el aire )… ese olor es de … Kikyo…( se sienta sobre el pasto aun con las manos dentro de sus mangas, conservando una actitud serena)… Kikyo… ya no me espies, se que estas ahí…

Kikyo, sale tras un arbol y sus espectros la rodean con una luz muy brillante ((( si no fuera tan egoísta, hasta la encontraria bonita, Anyara )))

Kikyo: Veo que nuevamente paseas solo Inuyasha?...( utiliza ese tono de voz entre sarcastisco , victorioso y melancolico, cada vez que Kikyo se dirige a Inuyasha parece que desde sus entrañas florecen sus sentimientos mas arraigados, … su amor por aquel hanyou… pero tambien su frustración …)

Inuyasha: ( la observa, sigue viendose tan bella , su voz aun resuena en sus recuerdos, sabe que no la ama ya, pero…) … No te entrometas Kikyo…ya haz hecho bastante…

Kikyo decide no discutir hoy con el y se le acerca un poco

Kikyo: ( mirando a su alrededor )… recuerdas que estos eran los lugares por los que tu y yo paseabamos…

Inuyasha: hum…( algo sorprendido por la actitud de Kikyo…)… Pense que los buenos momentos se habian borrado de tu mente Kikyo?...

Kikyo:… ( Vuelve a Ignorar el comentario del hanyou )…Tu estabas siempre espiandome entre los arboles…era interesante ver como te acercabas a mi…

Inuyasha: … pues ahora eres tu la que se la pasa espiandome…( la mira a los ojos, de alguna manera ya no lo perturbaba como antes…)

Kikyo se deja caer de rodillas junto a Inuyasha quien reacciona sorprendido, en los ojos de ella habian lagrimas, ella toma la mano del hanyou y la pone en su pecho, en el sitio de su corazon, le da un beso en los labios a Inuyasha, sin lograr una respuesta

Kikyo: … MIRA INUYASHA, SABES LO QUE DEBERIAS SENTIR?...( aprisionando la mano de Inuyasha contra su pecho frio )

Inuyasha: ( mas sorprendido aun, mueve su cabeza de lado a lado )..no…que?...

Kikyo: …Mi corazon, Inuyasha… pero no lo puedes sentir… porque esto es solo un cuerpo sin vida…( suelta la mano de Inuyasha bruscamente )…Mori, por confiar en ti… y ahora tu me olvidaste…

Inuyasha: ( no logra salir por completo de la sorpresa que le ocasiono el arranque de Kikyo)…pero…Kikyo…

Kikyo: Crees que no me doy cuenta … que ya elegiste… yo los vi… aquella mañana junto al Arbol en el que te selle… tu y ella..

Inuyasha: Kikyo… no deseo que sufras… perderte me causo un gran dolor… pero…

Kikyo:… Pero que? Inuyasha, ese dolor no te duro demasiado… di mi vida por creer en ti… y ahora me has abandonado…

Inuyasha: … Kikyo…( Inuyasha se acerca a ella y la abraza, para consolarla )… Tu debes dejar este mundo…

Kikyo: ( se separa de el bruscamente e intenta mostrar una sonrisa )… Que bien ahora quieres desacerte de mi?...

Inuyasha: No Kikyo… entiende que este no es tu lugar…

Kikyo: … Ah ya veo… eso debe habertelo dicho esa chiquilla no?...

Inuyasha: Aome?... No… ella me ha mostrado un mundo limpio de maldad… estando aquí… rodeados de ella…

Kikyo observa a Inuyasha sorprendida de ver como se ilumina su rostro al hablar de Aome…

Inuyasha: … Me ha aceptado sin importarle mi condicion de hanyou… y se ha vuelto fuerte a fuerza de protegerme… es bella y dulce… es mi mujer…

Kikyo se abruma ante esta declaracion de Inuyasha

Kikyo: Tu mujer…?... yo tambien lo habria sido, como ella, ( grita entre lagrimas) … 

Inuyasha:… Kikyo… debes descansar ya de todo este sufrimiento…

Kikyo lo mira comprendiendo lo que el quiere decirle, pero no acepta perderlo)… tu me perteneces Inuyasha… aprovecha tu tiempo con ella… porque pronto me ire, pero no sin ti…

Kikyo dice esto elevandose entre sus serpientes, Inuyasha se pone de pie y la observa tristemente, el ya comprendio que ella debe partir, pero primero necesita limpiar sus sentimientos, de lo contrario solo la espera el infierno.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Aome, un timido rayo de sol entra por la ventana de Aome y le da justo en la cara

Aome: (estirandose)… AH… pero como… Aome te dormiste… vamos, vamos, despierta ya…

Aome se levanta rapidamente para partir a la epoca antigua, baja a preparar algunas cosas para desayunar con sus amigos y parte… lleva su mochila llena de alimentos y su mente llena de pensamientos destinados a Inuyasha

Llegando al otro lado del pozo Aome arroja su mochila afuera y se prepara a salir cuando la toman de la mano y la sacan fuera …

Llegando al otro lado del pozo Aome arroja su mochila afuera y se prepara a salir cuando la toman de la mano y la sacan fuera …

Era el su Inuyasha que la esperaba con ansias desde el otro lado del pozo…

Minutos antes…

Inuyasha se encontraba arrodillado junto al pozo con ambas manos cruzadas y apoyado en uno de sus lados, miraba dentro del pozo esperando, con paciencia de monje a Aome… sus ojitos parecian algo tristes, seria por la conversación con Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Ahhh…( suspira )… Aome , como tardas?... ya necesito un abrazo tuyo...

Cuando Aome se da cuenta que era Inuyasha quien la levantaba se alegro muchisimo, el hanyou la acerco apresuradamente a su cuerpo y le dio un abrazo tan apretado que Aome apenas si podia respirar… pero presintió que algo no andaba bien, claro que poco a poco se habia ido acostumbrando a las demostraciones de amor que Inuyasha le daba con cada ves mas frecuencia, pero este abrazo conservaba sentimientos diferentes…tristes…

Aome: Que te pasa Inuyasha.?...( susurra al oido del hanyou abrazandolo ell tambien con mucha intensidad)

Inuyasha:…Ahí..(suspiro)…Aome…

Aome: dime…( Insistiendo en que el le contara lo que lo afligia )

Inuyasha: …Nada mi Aome…

El tono de voz utilizado por el hanyou sonaba tan nostalgico que Aome no pudo evitar pensar en Kikyo…

Aome: Es…( la vos de la joven temblaba, el solo pensar en que Inuyasha conservara aquel amor por Kikyo la dejaba sin fuerzas )… es por… Ki..kyo…?

Inuyasha solto a Aome, pero aun la mantenia cerca de su cuerpo, las manos de Inuyasha permanecian alrededor de la cintura de la joven, el la miro fijamente a los ojos, con una ternura inexplicable, pero tambien con mucha tristeza… Aome comenzo a temblar en los brazos de Inuyasha en forma imperceptible pero a la vez incontrolable,…Inuyasha que se dio cuenta de la situación, se acerco y le Dio un suave beso en los labios a Aome… la muchacha no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas asomaran desde sus ojos… son las emosiones contenidas, en ocasiones los momentos que parecen mas simples, estan cargados de sentimientos que dan vuelta por completo el mundo dentro de ti…

Inuyasha: tranquila Aome…( abraza a la muchacha, poniendo la cabeza de la joven contra su pecho acariciando su cabello )…no es lo que imaginas…

Aome: Inuyasha… lo siento…

Inuyasha: no te disculpes… lo comprendo… ( la vuelve a mirar a los ojos )…necesitaba tanto abrazarte…me entregas paz…

Aome: …Bien, quiero escuchar eso que te preocupa…

Inuyasha: ( asiente con la cabeza )… ven, sienta te aquí…

Inuyasha se sienta apoyado en el borde del pozo y pone a Aome sentada entre sus piernas, apoyandola en su pecho ((( logran ver la escena, Anyara)))

Inuyasha:… Ayer en la noche vine a ver si venias por el pozo… y en el camino… encontre a Kikyo…

Aome se vuelve a poner muy nerviosa, pero Inuyasha toma su mano y la aprieta con mucha ternura, lo que le permite a Aome, recuperar su calma…

Inuyasha: ( prosige)… creo que no importa mucho lo que hayamos hablado… pero ella insiste en reclamarme como su propiedad…

Aome: ( se incorpora y mira a los ojos a Inuyasha en un tono muy seguro)…Y tu que piensas de eso…

Inuyasha: … Aome… me siento responsable por ella…

Aome: eso quiere decir… que…

Inuyasha: Aome…( le habla con mucha decisión )… nada… nada de lo que yo siento por ti podra cambiar, me oyes… Te Amo… eres lo que deseo para el resto de mi vida…

Aome no podia creer lo que escuchaba… las palabras de Inuyasha se grabaron en su mente y en su corazon…

Inuyasha:… no se si logremos recolectar el resto de la Perla de Shikon… no se si podre ser humano para ti algun dia…

Aome: ( interrumpe ) Pero eso no me…( Inuyasha pone sus dedos en los labios de la muchacha )

Inuyasha: dejame terminar…

Aome: asiente con la cabeza

Inuyasha: … Pero se que no quiero aparterme de ti… Pero tengo la obligación … por el amor que alguna vez le tuve a Kikyo, de encontrar el modo de que vuelva al lugar en el que debe estar…… ayudame a salvar su alma?...

Aome lo mira sorprendida… como pódia el pedirle, eso?... pero comprendio que ya no albergaba celos en su alma y que podia con toda sinceridad ayudar a Kikyo…

Aome:… Si…

De pronto ven a Shippo corre a toda velocidad hacia ellos

Shippo: (apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, muy cansado)… Inu…ya…sha…hay un monstruo que esta atacando la alde de la anciana Kaede…

Inuyasha: ENTONCES VAMOS…( tomando a Aome de una mano )

Shippo: Espera… este demonio busca a la sacerdotisa de la Aldea…pero no es Kaede…

Aome:… Sacerdotisa?...

Inuyasha:… Sera a … no, no puede ser…

Aome se sube sobre la espalde de Inuyasha junto con Shippo y se van a toda velocidad hacia la Aldea… Al llegar Inuyasha baja a Aome

Inuyasha: Aome quedate aquí…( indica un lugar algo a partado de la batalla )

Sango lucha con su Boomerang, intentando en vano hacer algun daño al demonio, en tanto Miroku arrojaba sus sellos sin resultado

El demonio, tenia un aspecto bastante humano, su cabello era de color rojo, llevaba una piedra negra en el centro de su frente, y sus dedos lograban extenderse como tentáculos

Demonio: Basta¡¡¡ de tardanzas, entregenme a la Sacerdotisa… ( clamaba con gran furia )…

Kaede: ( desde un lado de la pelea )… si no es a mi a quien buscas… no encontraras a nadie mas… mi hermana Kikyo murio hace 50 años…

Demonio: JAJAJA… Callate anciana, …( dirige su mirada hacia Inuyasha y Aome )…Ahí estas…

El demonio estiende sus tentáculos hacia el lugar donde esta Aome, en ese momento Kouga aparece con uno de sus remolinos, pero es lanzado lejos por una energia salida desde los ojos del deminioquien esta decidido a atrapar a la muchacha, Inuyasha logra desgarrar los tentáculos con sus Garras de Acero, pero por la espalda el demonio le entierra los tentáculos de su otro brazo…

Aome: INUYASHA¡¡¡… ( ella intenta llegar al hanyou, cuando unos nuevos tentáculos esta ves salidos desde en vientre del demonio la atrapan y la elevan en el aire)

Inuyasha: AOME¡¡¡

Inuyasha muy mal herido intenta detenerlo, pero los tentáculos del demonio salen del cuerpo de Inuyasha dejandolo en el piso muy mal herido

Sango lanza un golpe con si boomerang, que no logra atravesar un campo de energia que sello al demonio y a Aome dentro, la esfera de energia se elevo y se alejo del lugar dejando perplejos a todos…

Aome: Inuyasha¡¡¡… ( se escucha un grito muy debil, desde dentro de la bola de energia )

Inuyasha: AOME¡¡¡ … Aome… ( dice poniendose de pie con mucha dificultad )…

Kouga que se incorpora corre tras la bola de energia a toda velocidad, pero muy sigiloso como el lobo que es, para no ser visto…

Inuyasha cae desmayado sobre el pasto, manchandolo de sangre

Miroku: Inuyasha¡¡¡… estas muy mal herido…( se acerca al hanyuo intentando ponerlo de pie para llevarlo a la cabaña de Kaede

Sango: que haremos? Excelencia…( dice mientras intenta ayudar a llevar a Inuyasha…)

Kaede toma a Shippo en sus brazos y este con su carita llena de lagrimas

Shippo: que haremos anciana Kaede?... que pasara con Aome…? ( dice mientras seca sus ojitos)

Inuyasha: Mi..roku, Sango… dejenme vayan… tras Aome…

Miroku: tranquilo Inuyasha , las intensiones que tenga ese demonio con la srta. Aome… no son las de matarla… eso nos dara algun tiempo…

Miroku y Sango se disponian a partir en busca de Aome, cuando aparece Kouga.

Miroku: Kouga¡¡¡… lograste saber adonde llevo ese demonio a la srta. Aome?...

Kouga: Si¡, siganme…

En ese minuto aparece Inuyasha, apoyado en el borde de la puerta de la cabaña.

Inuyasha: Kouga… dime en donde esta…

Kouga tuvo un primer impulso de pelearse con Inuyasha, pero comprendio la preocupación de su rival y desidio partir con el.

Kouga: Estas en condiciones de seguirme?...

Inuyasha: Pues claro…(dice visiblemente adolorido)

Kouga: ( quien se da cuenta de las condiciones de Inuyasha ) Bien sigueme…

Kouga se introduce en el bosque corriendo e Inuyasha lo sigue sin mostrar problema para alcanzar la velocidad de aquel mitad lobo

Miroku y Sango suben sobre Kirara , en tanto Shippo y Kaede les desean suerte mientras la imagen de nuestros amigos comienza a perderse…

En tanto el demonio que atrapo a Aome, la llevo a un templo en lo alto de una montaña, Aome, esta atrapada dentro de una cupula de energia de un color rosa palido, el demonio se acerco a ella y atraveso la cupula con uno de sus tentáculos sin mayor esfuerzo y le entrego un traje de sacerdotisa como el que tenia Kikyo…

Demonio: toma esto, pontelo, es tu ropa …

Aome: No , yo no me pondre esto¡¡¡ ( lanza a un lado las ropas que el demonio le habia pasado)

Demonio: PONTELAS O LO HARE YO…

Aome ante semejante amenaza prefiere ponerse las ropas ella misma

Aome: Ya esta…

Demonio: Necesito de ti algo muy importante…

Aome en silencio

Demonio: necesito que te conviertas en mi esposa…( Mientras dice esto el demonio, sus tentáculos se esconden y adopta una forma humana, bastante atractiva)

Aome: ( se hace para atrás y no logra salir del impacto que le produjo tal petición) QUEEEEEE….

Demonio: Mi nombre es Sansagoru, y te he amado desde hace mas de 50 años, cuando me sellaste con tus flechas

Sansagoru recuerda que iba tras la perla de Shikon a la aldea de Kaede, en aquel entonces, no se habia desatado aun toda la tragedia que conocemos entre nuestro Inuyasha y su entonces amada Kikyo, por aquellos tiempos Sansagoru, tenia una forma humana bastante desagradable, era un hanyou, pero lamentablemente no muy agraciado

Sansagoru: Yo te veia combatir a monstruos como yo, y entonces, tenia un aspecto demasiado desagradable, tu jamas te enamorarias de mi, y quise apoderarme de la perla de Shikon , para que eso cambiara… pero ahí fue cuando me atrapaste y me sellaste… pero no guardo ningun resentimiento hacia ti…( le dice dulcemente desaciendo la cupula en la que Aome se encontraba atrapada)

En ese momento Inuyasha y Kouga, llegan al lugar, luego muy silenciosamente Sango Miroku y Kirara se aproximan, Inuyasha queda sorprendido al ver a Aome con el traje de Sacerdotisa que utilizaba Kikyo…

Inuyasha: ( piensa, Kikyo tendra algo que ver en esto?)

En ese momento Sansagoru, toma la mano de Aome entre las suyas, la muchacha, no sale de su sorpresa e Inuyasha no soporta la escena, intenta arrojarse sobre el demonio, cuando es detenido por un sabio Miroku

Miroku: (susurrando) Inuyasha, detente, es muy peligroso para la Srta. Aome, el esta muy cerca de ella y podria dañarla…

Todos observan la escena, podriamos decir casi romantica entre Aome y Sansagoru, Kouga, estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia, pero comprendia en parte la situación…

Sansagoru: Mi amada Kikyo…

Aome: YO NO…( estuvo a punto de aclararle que ella no era Kikyo, pero comprendio que mientras el lo creyera no la dañaria)…

Sansagoru: Tranquila… Mira iremos mas arriba en esta montaña, en el lugar donde esta el templo de Katzushiro, un lugar sagrado, en el cual te desposare…

Inuyasha y Kouga: Que¡¡¡… ( se les erizan los pelos)

Inuyasha: No yo lo mato…((( les parece conocida la frasesita)))

Kouga: No, Yo lo voy a matar…

Ambos comienzan a lanzarse rayos y centellas, estan a punto de pelearse

Aome: Esta bien …( dice siguiendole el juego a Sansagara, suplicando para que Inuyasha viniera por ella)

Inuyasha y Kouga la escuchan y los rayos y centellas son dirigidos a Aome…

Inuyasha: Pero.. Aome…

Kouga: JAJAJAJA… ( se rie de la cara de Inuyasha y este le propina un golpe, al que Kouga, no responde)

Aome observa con curiosidad la piedra que Sansagoru lleva en su frente, no sabe muy bien lo que es, pero tiene una especia de presentimiento

Aome: Y como fue que cambiaste tu apariencia?...

Sansagoru: Por que?...( dice amablemente), te gusta…

Aome: ( en un tono muy complaciente, como coqueteandole, con el fin de obtener alguna información)… pues claro…

Inuyasha ya no cabe en la furia que tiene, mientras que Miroku intenta retenerlo

Sansagoru: ves esta piedra en mi frente?

Aome: si

Sansagoru: es un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon… debe haberse oscurecido debido a mi horrible aspecto…

Aome: (piensa) por eso no lograba percibirla, quizas si la toco, y la purifico?...se acerca suavemente al demonio, intentando tocar el fragmento, cuando, Sansagoru, toma a la muchacha por el brazo, y con la otra mano le rodea la cintura, Aome se expanta e intenta safarse, pero el demonio, esta decidido a besarla.

En ese momento Inuyasha que ya no soporta mas se arroja en medio de la escena, ante una muy agradecida Aome

Inuyasha: DETENTE MALDITO DEMONIO, ( desenvainando a colmillo y propinandole un golpe en uno de sus brazos,)

Sansagoru, extiende los tentáculos que salen de su vientre, soltando por un momento a Aome, y atrapando a Inuyasha, en ese instante de acerca Sango Miroku y Kouga hasta Aome

Sango: estas bien Aome?

Miroku: Srta. Aome, esta bien?

Kouga: (tomando por la mano a Aome) Como esas amada Aome?

Pero Aome no toma en consideración las muestra tan clara de afecto de Kouga

Aome: si estoy bien, debemos ayudar a Inuyasha, … Sango, has traido mi arco?

Sango: Si…( dice mientras toma el arco y se lo entrega a Aome )

Inuyasha: Ahhhhggg, maldito sueltame, crees que te quedaras con Aome?...

Sansagoru: Aome?... de quien hablas, ella es mi hermosa Kikyo…

Inuyasha: Agggrrrhhh… Que estupido eres ( el demonio realmente estaba apretando con muchisima fuerza al Hanyou, que comenzaba a sangrar muchisimo desde la herida que le habia probocado en su encuentro anterior)

Aome apunta su flecha con mucha decisión hacia la frente de Sansagoru

Aome: Inuyasha , voy a protegerte¡¡¡( dice mientras lanza la flecha que da justo en el blanco, la muchacha se ilumino visiblemente mientras atacaba, su energia se fortalecio, con el solo hecho de desear salvar a Inuyasha)

Sansagoru: AHHHGGGRRRR, … Que me haz hecho?...( dice mientras el fragmento de la Perla sale disparado lejos de el, recuperando su color rosa, el demonio, suelta en el instante a Inuyasha, y comienza a cambiasr de apariencia, era realmente feo… )

Sansagoru abandonando su voz de Galan de teleserie, con un chillido se aleja de todos lanzándose montaña abajo, rodando.

Sango: debemos ir tras de el.¡¡¡¡

Miroku: No hermosa Sango, el no tiene poder alguno, sin el fragmento de la perla no causara ningun daño

Aome corre hacia donde esta Inuyasha, se arroja sobre el piso junto a el.

Aome: Inuyasha te encuentras bien?... ( Inuyasha con su mano sobre el estomago, en el lugar de su herida, mira a Aome, muy molesto)

Inuyasha: Si, estoy bien…no tienes que preocuparte por mi…

Aome: Inuyasha porque me lo dices en ese tono…

Inuyasha: "Y como fue que cambiaste tu apariencia?..., te gusta, pues si…" ( imitando la frases dichas por Aome y Sansagoru)

Aome visiblemete molesta mira a Inuyasha con la furia de un volcan

Aome: INUYASHA…

Inuyasha presintiendo lo pero solo cierra los ojos

Aome:ABAJO¡¡¡¡….

Cuando Aome ve a Inuyasha caer al piso…

Aome: ahí, verdad que esta mal herido…( se agacha para recogerlo )

Inuyasha: ¿?

Sango y Miroku: Ahhhh( suspiro)

Kouga: ¿?

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Han pasado ya muchos dias desde lo sucedido con el demonio Sansagoru, las relaciones entre aome e Inuyasha han andado, bien, sin considerar uno que otro " ABAJO", regalado por Aome… al parecer el hanyou se a olvidado, de la solicitud que le habia hecho a Aome de que aclarara su situación con Hoyo, hasta que la chica avisa que debe partir a su epoca, con la excusa de algunos examenes

Aome: Pero Inuyasha… estare de vuelta pronto…

Inuyasha: ( sentado en el borde del pozo ) … Si, lo mismo dijiste la ultima vez…( muy molesto, como un niño pequeño, haciendo berrinches)

Aome: (se arrodilla junto frente a el y le da un pequeño beso)… te lo prometo

Inuyasha: ( muy sonrojado) Si.. pero ahí estara….

Aome: … Hoyo?...( adivinando lo que Inuyasha deseaba decirle)

Inuyasha solo la mira entre avergonzado y temeroso

Aome: Mira tengo una sorpresa para ti…

Inuyasha: Una sorpresa?...( dice muy curioso)

Aome: Si…no te lo puedo contar porque es una sorpresa ( dice mientras acaricia el cabello del hanyou), pero necesito que mañana por la tarde vayas a mi epoca.

Inuyasha: A tu epoca?...( mas curioso aun)

Aome: si… te estare esperando… promete que iras…

Inuyasha: Bueno… pero para que? ( casi hechandosele encima a Aome y mirandola con sus ojitos amarillos grandes y expectantes )

Aome: Inuyasha… debes esperar

Inuyasha al acercarse tanto a Aome, comienza a percibir mas intensamente su aroma, por un momento casi pierde los estribos, luego solo le da un beso robado, de esos que dicen que son tan dulces ((( dedicado con cariño para ti , Amiga, Anyara)))

Inuyasha: Esta bien, mañana ire… ahora vete…

Aome: Si…( dice poniendose de pie para entrar en el pozo)

Inuyasha: Aome…

Aome lo mira y el tiene en su mano extendida una pequeña flor para ella, con una cara como de quien te da un paquete de dulces, tratando de quitarle importancia

Inuyasha: Cuidate mucho…

Aome: si…( dice mientras recibe la flor, muestra evidente de amor )

Al otro lado del pozo al dia siguiente, Aome tenia ya todo preparado para darle su sorpresa a Inuyasha, solo faltaba que el llegara…en ese minuto en el templo Higurashi, aparecia nuestro querido Inuyasha, buscando a Aome, se dirigio hasta la ventana de su cuarto y entro por ella dandole un gran susto a Aome

Aome: INUYASHA¡¡¡, Cuando aprenderas a entrar por la puerta…

Inuyasha: Bah, Aome, ya no me regañes… dame mi sorpresa…

Aome: Mira no te regañare, pero necesito que te bañes y que te pongas esta ropa…

Inuyasha: Que me bañe, aquí en tu casa, donde tienes el lago?...

Aome: Ahhiii, Inuyasha… aquí ocupamos artefactos que nos permiten bañarnos en un cuarto…

Inuyasha: ¿?...

Aome lo observa y comprende que Inuyasha no entiende nada, se acerca al armario, toma algunas toallas, se dirige al hanyou y le toma la mano, para llevarlo al cuarto de baño.

Cuando entran en el, Inuyasha observa todo con muchisima curiosidad. Aome le explica como debe utilizarlo todo, le pasa jabon y Shampoo, y le da un beso pequeñito

Aome: Bien luego subes a mi cuarto y ahí podras vestirte, ( ella ya se retiraba) Ah… pero debes subir cubierto con la toalla, no se te ocurra pasearte desnudo¡¡¡…

Inuyasha: … esta bien…( responde como quien le contesta si, a su mama)

Rato mas tarde

Inuyasha habia salido del baño y subio a la habitacion de Aome, para ponerse la extraña ropa que ella le habia entregado, ella no se encontraba en el cuarto, pues habia decidido bañarse en el cuarto de baño de la habitacion de su madre

Inuyasha comenzo a curiosear entre las cosas de cada vez que podia lo hacia, era como conocerla un poco mas, despues de todo esta era su habitacion, claro que habia algo nuevo.

Inuyasha: ( de pie frente a la mesita de noche de Aome ) Esta es la fotografia que el hermano de Aome me ayudo a pegar…

Toma de la mesita de noche aquel marco para fotografia que tiempo atrás estaba vacio, en ese momento entra Aome, envuelta en las mismas toallas que traia la vez que el hanyou la espiaba desde el armario.

Aome: Inuyasha… aun no te haz vestido…( dice mientras seca su cabello con una toalla, en tanto Inuyasha la observa sin palabras)

Aome:… Inuyasha…( ella lo observa y comprende la situacion, comienza a sentir ese exquisito deseo de abrazarlo hasta complementarse)

El hanyou se le acerca sin emitir ni un solo sonido, la calidez del momento era inesplicable, ella comienza a respirar cada vez mas rapido, mientras el la enlaza por la cintura en un movimiento perfecto, como si se reconocieran, la abraza y cuando esta a punto de besarla….

Souta: Aome¡¡¡…( Souta entra corriendo en la habitacion y se encuentra con la escena, baja la mirada y retrocede un paso, muy nervioso se dirije a su hermana)… Aome… mama dice que ya bajen, que se les hara tarde…

Aome: ( muy sonrojada, se separa de Inuyasha y sin mirar a Souta ) … Si…si… dile que en un momento…

Souta baja caminando muy despacio, despues de lo que habia visto, ya se imaginaba enparentado con un mitad Bestia y comenzo a ver en su mente pequeños sobrinos con orejas de perro…

Souta: No,no,no,no…( dice moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despejar sus inquietud)

Unos minutos despues, sale Inuyasha de la habitacion de Aome y esta sale de la habitacion contigua que era la de su madre, inuyasha vestia un traje de gala color negro, con el primer boton de la camisa desabrochado y el corbatin en la mano, en tanto Aome, traia puesto un vestido de color amarillo, largo, con transparencias y tacones altos, su pelo venia levemente recogido desde los lados, y cuando Inuyasha la ve…

Inuyasha: … Aome…te ves…( en ese momento, comenzo latir fuerte su corazon , no sabia si era de la emosion de ver tan bella a Aome, o por su inminente transformacion)… muy hermosa…( en ese momento la transformacion se completo e Inuyasha era humano)

Aome: Perfecto¡¡¡… ( dice visiblemente complacida)…

Se acerca a Inuyasha y toma el corbatin que este traia en su mano y comienza a ponerlo en su lugar, parecian un matrimonio consolidado y bello…el hanyou solo se limita a observarla, no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentia…

Aome: Bien ahora si estas…( le dice mientras le da un pequeño besito en los labios y lo mira coquetamente)

Inuyasha y Aome se dirijen hacia el lugar designado para el baile del festival de primavera, recordemos que el florecimiento de los ciruelos en Japon, es un gran acontecimiento, en el momento en que Aome, llega tomada del brazo de Inuyasha, todas sus amigas se sorprenden muchisimo y rodean a la pareja y la cubren de preguntas

Amiga 1: Aome… quien es el joven que te acompaña…

Amiga 2: ( susurra al oido a Aome)… no sera el chico agrasivo del que nos hablabas

Amiga 3: si Aome, presentalo, es muy guapo… 

Aome: Si, miren el…

Amiga2: si dinos quien es? ( pregunta desafiante, mientras Aome no logra decir palabra)

Inuyasha: ¿?

En ese momento aparece Hojo frente a la pareja entre las amigas de Aome

Hojo: Si Aome… a todos nos gustaria escuchar quien es el?...

Al enfrentarse Hoyo e Inuyasha, con Aome de por medio, ambos jovenes se enviaban rayos y centellas desde sus ojos, Aome habia planeado de algun modo este encuentro, pero comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa

Aome: (piensa) Como pude meterme en este lio¡¡¡¡, estos dos se van a matar¡¡¡¡….

Hoyo: Aome… estoy esperando que me presentes a tu amigo…( dice desafiante sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: agggrrrrr…..

Aome: Bueno Hoyo… pues el es … Inuyasha….( dice nirando a Hoyo, luego voltea hacia Inuyasha)… Inuyasha… el es Hoyo

Hoyo: Si¡, Su novio Hoyo…( dice mientras toma a Aome por el brazo y la acerca a su cuerpo para abrazarla, en ese momento Inuyasha esta a punto de lanzarsele encima y sacarle los ojos)

Aome: ALTO¡¡¡… LOS DOS… ( dice mientras se suelta de las manos de Hoyo y se pone en medio de los dos)

Ambos Inuyasha y Hoyo, miran a Aome, quien consigue tener su atencion, en tanto las amigas se encuentran abrazadas a un lado del campo de batalla

Aome: ( con un tono de voz ya mas suave)…Hoyo…creo que entre tu y yo …se produjo un mal entendido…

Aome comienza a sonrojarse, despues de todo ella habia provocado esta situacion

Hoyo: A que te refieres?...

Aome: Pues… a que…

Inuyasha: ( ya impacientandose )… Pues a que ella es mi novia… ( dice tomando la mano de Aome )

Aome: Inuyasha…( solo lo mira sorprendida por ese arranque de propiedad que tuvo, y aprieta su mano)

Hoyo: Aome… eso es verdad…?

Aome: Pues si Hoyo…disculpame…( dice dirigiendo sinceras disculpas a Hoyo)

Hoyo: Bien… dime solo una cosa…

Aome: Si…

Hoyo: Lo amas…?

Aome: ( mira a Hoyo sorprendida, no esperaba esa pregunta, luego mira a Inuyasha a los ojitos precioso y oscuros que el lucia esta noche, y una suave sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, se voltea nuevamente hacia Hoyo)… Si… lo amo…

Inuyasha: Aome…( aprieta fuertemente su mano, no puede contener la emosion que siente, realmente es feliz)

Hoyo: Pues bien, no hay nada mas que decir…(estira su mano hacia Inuyasha, para estrechar la de el, a lo que Inuyasha responde, se dan un fuerte apreton como de amigos, pero ocultando su rivalidad)…cuidala mucho… o te las veras conmigo…

Inuyasha: Despreocupate…

Hoyo: Adios Aome…( se acerca a la muchacha y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Aome: ( sorprendida) adios… Hoyo…

El joven se aleja de la pareja y las amigas de Aome hacen lo mismo, no sin antes advertirle que luego la interrogarian sobre todo lo sucedido,

Aome: Uffff….( da un respiro como quien por fin termino con una mision)… Inuyasha… Bailamos…?

Inuyasha: ( Mira hacia el piso )… es que no se bailar…

Aome: Es muy facil … sigueme y deja que la musica te guie…

Se toman de las manos, Aome le indica a Inuyasha el lugar en el que debe de enlazarla para comenzar con el baile… las horas en el baile pasaron entre risas, pisotones de Inuyasha a Aome, uno que otro beso robado y mucha alegria… Cuando ya debian irse Inuyasha y Aome…deciden caminar, Inuyasha toma de la mano a Aome, quien lleva puesta la chaqueta del traje del joven, este a su ves, ya se habia sacado el corbatin y llavaba el primer boton de la camisa abierto…

Inuyasha: Aome…? ( pregunta algo nervioso)

Aome: Si…

Inuyasha: Si … yo fuera un Humano… todos los dias seria asi de divertidos…?

Aome: … Bueno… no siempre ser humano es facil Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: pero… si… tu y yo estamos juntos… no seria tan dificil no?

Aome: Bueno… pensemos que el abuelo dejaria de inventar enfermedades para mi… a ver… que Souta… correria por la casa todo el dia tras nuestros hijos… imaginate una mezcla entre tu carácter y el mio? ( dice esto intentando quitarle un poco el sentido tan grave a la conversacion)

Inuyasha: Hijos…? ( se sonroja, y luego sonrie )

Aome: … dejalo.. es solo una broma ( dice muy nerviosa )

Inuyasha parandose frente a ella y contemplando la belleza de Aome, asi, vestida como una mujer de tacos altos y vestido largo, le toma ambas manos

Inuyasha: … Pero… es que yo… lo quiero…

Al dia siguiente despiertan Aome e Inuyasha aun vestidos, y abrazados sobre la cama de ella, se despiertan muy cariñosos y despreocupados, pero se miran y sin decir palabra comprenden que todo lo dicho la noche anterior no llegaria a ser posible si no completan la perla de shikon…

Aome baja corriendo las escaleras, con su conocida mochila amarilla, y comienza a llamar a Inuyasha, quien se encuentra sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con una servilleta puesta en el pecho y un cubierto en cada mano, esperando el desayuno que la mama de Aome le estaba preparando…

Aome: ( de pie frente a la puerta de la cocina )… Inuyasha… debemos irnos… recuerdas?... la perla, los fragmentos

Inuyasha no da señal alguna de escuchar, solo espera ansioso…

Aome: Mama, si te pones a prepararle platillos, no nos iremos nunca…

Mama: … Aome, sientate tu tambien, quizas pasen muchos dias hasta que este pobro muchacho pruebe un buen desayuno

Aome: … Bueno…( dice soltando su mochila que cae en el piso y se sienta resignada)

Rato mas tarde, cuando ya todo lo que la mama de Aome habia preparado se encontraba en el estomago de Inuyasha

Aome: Adios mama, vuelvo en unos dias…

Inuyuasha: Gracias por todo…( dice con las manos metidas dentro de las mangas de su ropa, haciendo una leve reverencia )

Mama: cuidense mucho, vuelvan pronto…( dice mientras agita su mano depidiendose )

Aome: ( piensa VUELVAN pronto… que sucede, con todo el mundo en esta casa que a Inuyasha lo tratan como parte de la familia…?)

Inuyasha y Aome, vuelven a la epoca antigua, dispuestos a encontrar los fragmentos faltantes…

Cuando salen del pozo, Inuyasha se queda de pie apoyado en el, tomando la mano de Aome la pone frente a el, con la mirada baja le dice

Inuyasha: Aome…Sabes que lo que nos espera no sera facil…verdad?

Aome: Inuyasha, despreocupate ( dice mientras toca la barbilla del hanyou y levanta su rostro buscando los ojos de Inuyasha,)… yo soy fuerte…

Inuyasha: Si… pero despues de entender que tu mundo es tan simple… no se como puedes enfrentarte a todo esto?...

Aome: Los monstruos de mi mundo viven dentro de las personas… ademas… este es mi destino…

Inuyasha: ( le da un beso en la frente a Aome y la abraza)… No quiero perderte Aome…

Aome: estoy junto a ti…y no te dejare por nada…

En ese momento tan sincero entre nuestros queridisimos personajes, entre las sombras de los arboles aparece una silueta…

Inuyasha: ….Ese aroma… es…( olfatea el aire soltando a Aome, manteniendo sus manos unidas)… es…

Aome: Kikyo…

Inuyasha: … Si… ( poniendo a Aome tras su cuerpo, como protegiendola)

Aome: Aquí vamos otra vez…

Kikyo: … Inuyasha… veo que ya es casi imposible encontrarte sin esa detestable chiquilla…( en tono frio y repulsivo)

Inuyasha: Que quieres Kikyo…

Kikyo: Veo que ya no tienbla tu voz cuando me nombras…

Inuyasha: (silencio)

Kikyo: … Ya veo es ella… muestrate Aome… no te escondas tras Inuyasha… acaso tanto me temes

Aome abre sus ojos visiblemente sorprendida, Kikyo la habia llamado por su nombre, siempre se referia a ella con diferentes apelativos, pero nunca por su nombre.

Inuyasha: Dejala Kikyo, tus asuntos son conmigo¡¡¡

Aome: (Poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Inuyasha lo mira y le hace un gesto ) Dejame… estare bien

Aome sale de detrás de Inuyasha, y se pone junto a el frente a Kikyo

Aome: Aquí estoy… dime que quieres?

Kikyo la mira con el rostro completamente desfigurado, lo que temia, esta energia distinta en Aome era realidad, da unos cuantos pasos retrocediendo aun sin poder salir de su asombro, lleva su mano hacia su boca, su impresión es tremenda, Inuyasha y Aome no comprenden nada…

Kikyo: … No… No puede ser verdad…

Kikyo no logra salir de su asombro, en tanto Inuyasha y Aome no logran comprender la reaccion de Kikyo

Inuyasha: Que pasa Kikyo…, que es lo que no puede ser…? (pregunta muy preocupado)

Kikyo:… No puede ser… esa chiquilla…( y mientras dice eso, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas )

Inuyasha: (soltando la mano de Aome se acerca a Kikyo)… Kikyo… que es lo que te pasa…( trata de tocarla )

Kikyo: Alejate de mi…( dice mientras de un golpe, rechaza los brazos de Inuyasha )

Inuyasha: Kikyo… ( se queda de pie frente a ella sin poder entender )

Aome: Kikyo…

Kikyo mirando el piso, y recuperando con mucha dificultad su compostura, levanta lentamente la cabeza y se le queda mirando a Inuyasha a los ojos fija y friamente

Kikyo: Veo que aun no lo saben…

Inuyasha: Saber que…? Kikyo… dime…( Inuyasha mira a Aome aterrorizado) pasa algo malo con Aome…

Kikyo: Aome, Aome, ahora todo tu mundo es Aome verdad?¡¡¡¡...( dice encarandolo muy molesta, gritando tan alto como sus fuerzas se lo permiten)

Kikyo mira a Aome , en en un movimiento muy rapido, toma su arco y una flecha y la apunta hacia ella, con una ira enorme, la flecha, se torno de color rosa intenso, comenzo a brillar, entonces Inuyasha se puso frente a la flecha, solo a centimetros de ella.

Aome: Inuyasha¡¡¡…( grita desesperada )

Inuyasha: Kikyo, no permitire que le hagas daño ( le dice decidido )

Kikyo: Entonces te matare a ti ( dice mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, desafiante e inhumana)

Aome: Nooo¡¡¡… Inuyasha…( intenta correr hacia ellos, mientras brotan lagrimas desde sus ojos )

Kikyo: No te agites chiquilla, no vaya a ser que te haga daño…( dice sarcastica, mientras baja la flecha, a lo que Aome se detiene en su lugar)

Inuyasha: …Kikyo…( su voz suena triste y melancolica, como podia ser esta la Kikyo que algun dia amo…podia su amor causarle tal daño a las personas, en realidad comprendio lo que Aome le habia dicho, realmente hay personas que luchan con monstruos, dentro de si mismas)

Kikyo retrocede unos pasos y es elevada por sus expectros

Kikyo: No valen la pena, dejare que Naraku acabe con Uds., luego yo terminare con el…( mientras se eleva aprieta uno de sus puños y brotan lagrimas desde sus ojos)

Aome se acerca muy despacio a Inuyasha, no se atreve a tocarlo, estos encuentros entre Kikyo y el siempre le dejan un gusto amargo, como si el fuera a cambiar, como si su amor por ella fuera a desvanecerse, sus ojos se entristecen, en ese momento Inuyasha voltea y la rodea con su brazo sobre los hombros de Aome y la acerca a su cuerpo…

Inuyasha: Que sera lo que descubrio Kikyo…

Aome: (responde el abrazo fuertemente) No lo se…

Inuyasha: Todo esto fue muy extraño…( dice abrazando con mas fuerza a Aome, temiendo por ella…)

Luego ya casi de noche, se encontraban todos en la cabaña de Kaede,

Sango: pero cuenten como les fue?

Shippo: Si, vamos Aome, dime como se porto este bestia contigo…

Miroku y Kaede guardan silencio pacientemente

Aome: Bien, bien, ya luego les traeremos algunas fotografias…( dice Aome restandole importancia a su salida)

Inuyasha permanece extrañamente en silencio, pensativo, quedo realmente preocupado despues de aquel extraño comportamiento de Kikyo, ella se habia mostrado tan fria este ultimo tiempo y aquella reaccion tan temperemental no era logica…

Aome: Inuyasha…( lo observa ahí en su rincon silencioso)

Inuyasha: Dime… ( responde sin mirarla )

Aome: quiero salir a caminar…

Mientras nuestra pareja se dispone a caminar, Kikyo se encuentra rodeada de sus expectros en aquel lago al que iba a pasear con Inuyasha cuando aun vivia.

Kikyo: ( piensa mientras observa el cielo estrellado)… Esa chiquilla… ha sido capaz de cumplir uno de mis mayores sueños…

Kikyo: ( suspira mientras se deja caer en el pasto a orillas del lago)…ahhhh… Inuyasha, como he podido amarte tanto, … quizas finalmente tu felicidad … este junto a ella…

En ese momento Aome e Inuyasha que caminan en la direccion contraria, por el prado hacia el pozo, en silencio, Aome va jugando con un relicario qque lleva puesto al cuello con una fotografia de ella e Inuyasha, cuando de tanto tirar de el, la cadena se corto y Aome en un rapido movimiento se agacho a recojerlo, pero no alcanso a llegar al piso cuando….

Aome: Auchhh…( dice tocandose la cabeza y despues de eso cae sentada al piso)…

Inuyasha: que te pasa Aome?...( se agacha junto a ella, lo que habia dicho Kikyo lo tenia muy preocupado)

Aome: No…No se… estoy muy mareada…( se pone la mano en el estomago) … y con… nauseas…

En ese mismo instante en el lago

Kikyo: despues de todo… ella va a darte un hijo…

Que significa esto que esta diciendo Kikyo, eso fue lo que vio en Aome… aquello que la descontrolo de tal manera …

A la Mañana siguiente, estan Sango, Shippo , Miroku e Inuyasha fuera de la cabaña de Kaede, puesto que Aome desde el amanecer que no paraba con las nauseas y sus consecuencias.

Sango: Que sera lo que le pasa a Aome excelencia…?

Miroku: No estoy muy seguro, pero sospecho algo…( dice mirando de reojo a Inuyasha )

Shippo: Ojala no sea nada grave (dice Shippo que esta sentado junto a Kirara)

Inuyasha solo se pasea muy impaciente de un lado a otro, sin saber lo que pasa con Aome, en ese momento aparece la anciana Kaede en la puerta y con un tono muy particular

Kaede: Inuyasha, ven por favor…( dice mientras se da vuelta y vuelve a entrar )

Inuyasha: Si…( y camina rapidamente dentro de la cabaña )

Sango: Estoy muy preocupada por Aome excelencia... que sera lo que tiene…?

Miroku: (Mira a Sango se le acerca y le dice) Mi inocente y dulce Sango… yo te explicare lo que le sucede a Aome…

En tanto dentro de la cabaña, Aome ya estaba palida de tanto devolver el estomago, recostada, Inuyasha se siente junto a ella

Inuyasha: Dime Anciana, que le sucede a Aome…?

Kaede: antes de responderte eso, voy a hacerte una pregunta…( dice muy seria )

Inuyasha: ( muy extrañado) Si, claro…

Kaede: Inuyasha… Tu y Aome han intimado…?

Inuyasha se pone de un color rojo intenso, en tanto Aome por otro lado parece lamparita roja, se mira

Inuyasha: Por qaue me preguntas eso Kaede…?

Kaede:… Solo respondeme…

Inuyasha: ( vuelve a mirar a Aome y toma fuertemente su mano, mira a Kaede ) Bueno… nos amamos… y hemos estado juntos… intimamente…

Kaede: Bueno… Inuyasha, Aome, me permito informarles que lo que Aome padece…

Inuyasha: ( interrumpe inpaciente)… Dime anciana … que tiene…

Kaede:… Un bebe, … eso es lo que tiene…

Inuyasha:…?

Aome:…..?

Ambos se miran desconcertados… luego sonrien… y antes que Inuyasha alcanzara a abrazar a aome, esta devolvio el estomago, esta vez sobre las ropas del hanyou…

Aome:… Lo siento…

Inuyasha:… Ya no hay problema…( dice mientras se mira todo sucio y nauseabundo)

Unos minutos mas tarde, Inuyasha sale de la cabaña quitandose la rata de Fuego sucia y siente como la mirada inquisidora de Shippo y Sango se clavan en el

Inuyasha: Que les pasa a ustedes dos…?

Sango: Como pudiste hacerle algo asi a Aome…? ( muy molesta empuñando su boomerang )

Shippo: Si, Inuyasha, eres un perro cochino…

Inuyasha: MIROKU¡¡¡…

Miroku: Los sintomas eran evidentes mi querido Inuyasha, yo solo disipe sus dudas…

Continuara…

Pronto en Inuyasha Aprende a Amar

Que hara Kikyo?

Como enfrentara Inuyasha su paternidad?

Sera este bebe un hibrido?

Rato mas tarde, la rata de fuego de Inuyasha colgaba de unas cuerdas que tenia Kaede para secar su ropa, mientras todos nuestros amigos excepto Aome y Kaede, se encontraban fuera de la cabaña, en un silencio sepulcral.

Inuyasha: ( piensa)… Un hijo,…eso es lo que vio Kikyo…( se queda un minuto en silencio, luego sonrie levemente y susurra muy bajito)… un hijo…

En ese momento Kaede sale de la cabaña, llebando del brazo a Aome, quien esta visiblemente agotada, pero su rostro refleja una paz inexplicable…

Inuyasha: ( corre hacia Aome tomandola por el brazo)…Aome, estas bien?... quizas no deberias caminar?... podria hacerte daño…

Todos miran a Inuyasha y se miran entre si, sonrien…alegremente…

Miroku: Inuyasha ( se acerca a el y pone su mano sobre el hombro del hanyou)… no exageres, la Srta. Aome, estara bien, despreocupate…ademas( le susurra al oido) me ganaste bribon…

Inuyasha: ( Regalandole una mirada asesina )… Mirokuuuuu…. Callate…( Miruku retrecede en silencio recobrando su actitud de monje sabio)

Aome: Inuyasha… Me llevas al lago…( dice indicando con su mirada la necesidad de estar solos)

Inuyasha: …Si…( dice subiendola sobre su espalda, pero esta vez sin correr solo caminaba)

Mientras ellos se alejaban

Sango: Aome podra continuar con la busqueda de los fragmentos de la Perla…?

Miroku: Esperemos que si, mi hermosa Sango…

Kaede: Seria terrible dejar que Naraku complete la Perla…

Shippo:………….(silencio)

Inuyasha y Aome estaban a punto de llegar al lago, el caminaba lentamente, pensativo, ninguno de los dos se atrevia a romper el silencio… sabian que la situacion no era facil, que harian ahora, lograrian recolectar los fragmentos? Y mas dificil aun, como le quitarian a Naraku el resto de la perla…

Aome: Inuyasha…( dice en voz muy baja, abrazada al hanyou, con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda)

Inuyasha… Si…( dice diligentemente, ella era un tesoro para el, deseaba cuidarla y protegerla, era suya, )

Aome: Tu me amas…? ( pregunta para acallar sus temores)

Inuyasha:… Aome, porque preguntas eso…? 

Aome: … Solo responde…

Inuyasha: sostente muy bien... ( le dice mirando hacia la rama de un arbol, que se veia muy comoda a los ojos del hanyou)

Aome: … Si…( se sujeta fuertemente del cuello de Inuyasha)

Una vez sobre el arbol, Inuyasha estaba apoyado en el tronco , con Aome sentada entre sus piernas, la tenia apoyada sobre su pecho, mientras el cabello de la joven le rozaba suavemente la cara, permanecieron asi un momento contemplando el paisaje, cuando Inuyasha comienza a hablar con Aome como relatando una historia…

Inuyasha: …Hace mucho tiempo, senti que mi corazon se embargaba de amor… habia encontrado a una persona que se parecia mucho a mi… era solitaria y escondia sus debilidades al resto del mundo …lo habria dado todo por estar el resto de mi vida a su lado…

Aome:…Kikyo… ( dice participando del relato )

Inuyasha…mmm…( asiente con la cabeza )… me senti muy feliz cuando, pense en que podria compartir mi vida con ella, realmente queria vivir junto a ella, cambiar mi apariencia… ser un humano para ella…transformarme…

En ese momento Aome, toma la mano de Inuyasha que la rodea, firmemente, asegurandola

Inuyasha:… Cuando hoy en la mañana, cuando supe que esperas un hijo… ( apoya su cabeza en la de Aome, haciendo mas cercano aun ese instante, si eso era posible)…entendi, que realmente jamas te importo mi condicion de hanyou… hoy entendi, que no necesito cambiar para ti, … que desde un principio me aceptaste, hasta con mi mal carácter…( ambos rien dulcemente)…hoy me haz convertido en un ser increiblemente feliz…y he comprendido que esto es amor… sin condicion alguna… puro amor…( le da un beso en el pelo a la joven que con mucha dificultad retiene las lagrimas de emosion que la embargan)

Aome: … Inuyasha…( no puede decir nada mas, el ya habia dicho todo)

Inuyasha: creo que he hablado mas que nunca en mi vida…( suspira y la aprita mas hacia su cuerpo)((( que lindo)))

Aome: … Souta se va a morir cuando sepa que sera tio… ( dice sonriendo)

Inuyasha:… provablemente sea un hanyou como yo…( dice y su voz cambio, un pequeño velo de tristeza aparecio en sus ojos)

Aome: Eso no importa Inuyasha, sera feliz… estamos rodeados de personas bondadosa, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, todos nuestros amigos…( dice mientras lo mira y le sonrie, busca darle animo, sabe que su niñez no fue facil como hanyou)

Inuyasha: … Si…( asintio con la cabeza, regalandole una sonrisa a Aome)

Hubo un instante de silencio

Aome:… Esto es lo que …Kikyo vio en mi, verdad…? ( pregunta con mucha calma)

Inuyasha: …Si… creo que si…

Inuyasha: Ahora debere protegerte mas que nunca…( dice con cierto temor)

Aome:… Pero yo soy una mujer fuerte Inuyasha…( dice mientras muestra sus brazos, bromeando como quien levanta pesas)

Ambos rien alegremente

Inuyasha: Aome… te amo tanto…( dice mientras posa su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven, y le entrega una de esas miradas tan tiernas del hanyou)

Aome: … y yo a ti… mi Inuyasha…( posando su mano sobre la de el)

Se quedan asi por un largo rato, contemplando el atradecer, veian como los hermosos colores de la tarde, daban paso a la noche… Inuyasha estaba rodeado y extasiado con el aroma de Aome, que no logro percibir que muy cerca de ellos, se encontraba ella…observando la escena, pero esta vez, no demostraba ningun sentimiento ni de rabia ni de ira… que sucedia con Kikyo… acaso…

Aome que se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Inuyasha , en un movimiento muy rapido se sienta sobre la rama del arbol en alerta, Inuyasha, reacciona de igual modo, se quedan expectantes, algo sucedia…

Aome:… Se acerca un enorme fragmento de la Perla…( dice tomando con su mano los fragmentos que colgaban de su cuello)

Inuyasha:… Si, es Naraku…y…

Aome: Kikyo…

Kikyo al entender que Aome e Inuyasha ya la han descubierto, deside alejarse, en tanto se da vuelta, se encuentra frente a Naraku, a solo centimetros de el, lo profundo de sus pensamientos no le permitieron darse cuenta a tiempo de la presencia de este MONSTRUO…

Inuyasha y Aome bajan del arbol lo mas rapido posible, preparandose para lo que pudiera venir, sin todavia ver a Naraku o Kikyo que se encontraban solo a metros de ellos tras unos arboles y arbustos.

Naraku:… Aquí estas Kikyo… por fin te encontre…( dice mientras rodea con sus tentaculos a la Sacerdotiza y acerca muchisimo su rostro al de ella , como acechandola, )

Kikyo: Ahhh…¡¡¡…( se queja puesto que Naraku la tiene tomada muy firmemente)… sueltame… que quieres…?

Naraku:… acabar contigo Kikyo y el recuerdo en el corazon de Onigumo…( dice muy seguro)

Kikyo: …( piensa, que aucede la energia de Naraku a cambiado, acaso… el…)

Naraku: Se lo que estas pensando, la expresion en tu rostro refleja tu temor… he logrado extirpar de mi a Onigumo, ya no me estorbara mas…(dice victorioso)

En ese momento la arroja por entre los arbustos a Kikyo, que cae en medio del claro en el que se encuentran Inuyasha y Aome

Inuyasha:¡¡¡…Kikyo…¡¡¡( corre hacia donde se encuentra ella en el piso, para ayudarla)

Aome:… Kikyo…( dice muy despacio, casi susurrando)

Kikyo:…Ahhh…( se queja mientras intenta incorporarse, Inuyasha la toma para ayudarla, ella solo lo mira, sin rechazarlo)

En ese momento sale Naraku de entre los arboles

Naraku: Perfecto¡… ahora tu amado Inuyasha sera testigo nuevamente de tu muerte Kikyo…luego acabare con el…

Kikyo: … Dejalo Naraku… tu batalla es conmigo…¡¡¡( dice, mientras se incorpora, decidida a proteger a Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: … Kikyo…( susurra y la mira con sus ojitos llenos de tristeza)

Naraku: Y acabare tambien contigo…( dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia Aome, quien retrocede un paso con la impresión)

Inuyasha: Agggrrrrr….basta Naraku, aquí al unico que debes enfrentar es a mi…¡¡¡ ( se para frente a Naraku desafiandolo a pelear, con su mano apoyada en el colmillo de acero listo a desenvainar)…

Naraku… Pues bien… comenzare contigo…

En ese momento llegan Sango Miroku y Shippo al lugar, alertados por la inminente presencia de un monstruo

Aome: Shippo¡¡¡… Ve por mi arco ( ordena muy decidida, sabe que no permitira que nadie dañe a Inuyasha, sus poderes se ven visiblemente aumentados, sera por su estado, ese bebe, estara despertando en ella la fuerza de la Sacerdotiza que es…?)

Shippo:… Si¡¡¡….( Shippo corre hacia la aldea en busca de lo que Aome le habia pedido)

Aome, habia decidido defender a su Inuyasha por sobre cualquier ser, con o sin poderes, veia a Kikyo tirada en el piso, quiso acercarsele para ayudarla, pero comprendio que ella no aceptaria su ayuda.

Naraku comenzo a expulsar desde su cuerpo una energia que se hacia visible para cualquier humano, era enormemente fuerte, este ser no tenia aun en su poder la totalidad de la Perla de Shikon, pero aun asi era muy poderoso, comenzaba a tornarse todo a su alrededor de un tono rojizo, como llamando a la sangre… Naraku se disponia a atacar….

Naraku: … Primero moriras tu… ya te haz interpuesto en mi camino demasiadas veces…( dice, mientras desde su espalda salen dos grandes tentaculos dispuestos a atacar a Inuyasha)

Inuyasha los esquiba y de este modo daba comienzo una batalla, por decirlo menos mortal, transcurridos algunos minutos, ya ambos contrincantes se encontraban bastante cansados, Inuyasha ya le habia ocasinado varias heridas a Naraku, pero lamentablemente, este se regeneraba a una velocidad increible, …

Inuyasha: ( piensa ) maldito Naraku ya muerete…(se encontraba ya muy cansado, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de multiples heridas, que sangraban muchisimo)

Kikyo se habia incorporado y se encontraba a un costado de la batalla, a unos cuantos metros de Aome, quien no pudo evitar observarla y notar en su rostro la preocupacion por el hanyou que se encontraba lidiando una fuerte batalla…

Aome: (piensa) realmente esta muy preocupada, pe… pero que hace…?

Kikyo habia tomado una de sus flechas y apuntaba a Naraku directo a su cabeza, pero antes de lograr soltar esta, fue sorprendida y apresada por uno de los tentaculos de Naraku

Aome:… KIKYO..¡¡¡ ( grito intentando acercarse a ella para ayudarla,)

Inuyasha: AOME…¡¡¡ ( grita, mientras observa como Naraku se dirije con otro de los tentaculos salidos desde su espalda, hacia la joven)

Aome no alcanza a reaccionar cuando es apresada, Inuyasha, que corria en direccion a la muchacha, se detiene con una expresion de horror en su rostro, Kikyo, sufria en manos de Naraku y … tambien Aome… que podia hacer, piensa, piensa se repetia, su ira era tan profunda que solo logro visualizar al monstruo que las sostenia y se dirigio a el decidido a extermimarlo, en ese momento Sango intento fallidamente, golpear a Naraku con su Hiraikotzu, pero el campo de energia que este mantenia le imposibilitaba cualquier ataque de parte de ella o Miroku…

Sango… Aome…( susurra desconsolada, y abre enormemente sus ojos cuando recuerda)… El bebe…

En el momento que Naraku atrapa a Aome, le comienza a apretar muy fuerte, para torturarla y de este modo torturar tambien a Inuyasha, la falta de oxigeno hace que ella pierda el conocimiento.

Inuyasha:… Maldito sueltalas…( grita dirigiendose a el, desesperado, para atacarlo con colmillo, pero el campo de energia que Naraku habia ampliado, lo arrojo a varios metros)

Naraku:… No lograras hacer nada por ellas… no salvaras a Kikyo, como no lo pudiste hacer hace 50 años, Recuerdas?...

Ni a …( Naraku se detiene antes de nombrar a Aome, como si hubiera descubierto algo)…Ja,ja,ja…( rompe su silencio en una enorme carcajada que parecia hacer eco en todo el bosque)

Shippo que no venia muy lejos escucho la escalofriante risa de aquel monstrou y no pudo evitar que su colita temblara, pero continuo corriendo, sabia que tal vez la vida de todos sus amigos dependia de aquel arco y flechas que el llevaba…

Inuyasha, observo muy inquieto a Naraku mientras se incorporaba con mucha dificultad

Inuyasha: No puede ser… se habra dado cuenta…( Dice en voz muy baja al darse cuenta de cómo Naraku observa a Aome)

Naraku: Ya veo… que … ( se gira para mirar a Inuyasha directo a los ojos de horror que este tenia)… seras Padre…

Inuyasha:Grrruuuu…( gruñio, mientras sentia como el temor por Aome, lo congelaba)… Que hare…

Naraku: Nada… Ella sera mi premio en esta batalla…( dice decidido, mientras intenta atravesar a Kikyo con uno de sus tentaculos, sin mayor éxito, su extension se comenzo a recoger sin permitirle atacar)… maldito brujo… y maldito Onigumo… ( dice mientras observa su tentaculo)... pero no es importante… por ahora te dejare vivir ( dice soltando a Kikyo desde una gran altura, ella cae muy mal herida y casi sofocada por causa de Naraku)

Inuyasha:…Kikyo¡¡¡,…( corre en direccion a la sacerdotiza)…

En ese momento Naraku se comenza a elevar con Aome aun con el, Inuyasha intenta alcanzarlo, dando un enorme salto, el mayor que le hayamos visto, pero no logra llegar a el… cuando cae al piso, se incorpora y ve a Naraku alejarse con Aome… sabia que debia seguirlo, y cuando se diponia a partir, es tomado por el brazo y voltea furioso desprendiendose de la mano que lo aprisionaba, lleno de ira, quizas no por quien lo contenia, pero si de no haber podido evitar que ese maldito se llevara a su compañera.

Inuyasha: QUE DIAB….( cuando voltea se encuentra de frente, con ella, con Kikyo, se le habia olvidado por completo que se encontraba ahí, que estaba en medio de esta batalla, que provablemente estaria mal herida… y la miro a los ojos, con una pena enorme, )

Kikyo:… Calmate, no lograras nada matandote …( le dice intentando demostrarle una frialdad que en realidad su corazon no poseia )

Inuyasha:…Kikyo…( su voz sonaba demasiado triste, profundamente desesperanzada)

Kikyo:… no te preocupes…( ella le regala una de las pocas sonrisas que posee, quizas entregada cuando las almas de Aome, la despertaron de su sueño de 50 años)… yo se como encontrar a Naraku…( diciendo esto ella cae, producto de sus heridas, una de ellas, antigua, hecha en su hombro izquierdo hace, medio siglo, esta herida comenzaba a hacerse nuevamente visible, quizas su tiempo ya se estaba acabando?)

Inuyasha: Kikyo… ( la sostiene antes que esta toque el piso)… Que te sucede?...

Kikyo:… Solo debo reponerme un poco… pronto… podremos ir tras ese maldito…( diciendo esto, comenzaron a llegar sus serpientes, con almas para que la sacerdotiza recuperara sus fuerzas)

Horas mas tarde, Sango, Shippo y Miroku, se encontraba frente a una fogata, algo distantes de el lugar en el que se encontraban Kikyo e Inuyasha, ella estaba apoyada en un arbol, rodeada de sus expectros, recibiendo las almas que la ayudarian a recuperar sus fuerzas, el la observaba a una distancia prudente, sentado sobre el pasto, sosteniendo a colmillo de acero.

Kikyo:… Porque me observas tanto Inuyasha?...

Inuyasha: ( levantando sorprendido la mirada, no pudo evitar recordar el dia en que ella le habia hablado, cuando el perseguia a la sacerdotiza que custodiaba la Shikon no tama)… Nada…

Kikyo:… son estas almas que recibo?...( pregunto algo triste)

Inuyasha:… No… es solo que… realmente me llevaras con Naraku?...(pregunta impaciente)…

Kikyo:… Ella realmente es muy importante para ti, verdad Inuyasha?...

Inuyasha:… pues,… si lo es… Aome… lo es todo para mi…( dice esto bajando la mirada, sabia que dañaria a Kikyo, pero era la verdad y si ella lo iba a ayudar a encontrar a Naraku, debia saberlo)

Kikyono movio ni un musculo al recibir tal respuesta, porque ella ya lo sabia)… lo suponia… ella va a darte un hijo… no es asi?...

Inuyasha: ( volvio a mirarla, le sosprendia la calma que ella le mostraba, estaria tramando algo)… Si… esperamos un hijo…(al decir esto Inuyasha entro nuevamente en aquel estado desesperado y triste, dando un golpe muy fuerte al piso con su puño)… debo encontrarla, no quiero que le suceda nada malo…

Kikyo: … lo se…( guarda silencio por un momento)… Inuyasha…

Inuyasha:…………..

Kykio:… Cuando yo muera…

Inuyasha:… Kikyo tu no…( Sintio el impulso incontenible de decirle que ella no moriria, pero se contuvo)

Kikyo:… cuando muera… quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado…( dice con un dejo indescriptible de melancolia y resignacion)

Inuyasha:… Kikyo…

Kikyo: … Solo quiero llevarme tu recuerdo cuando parta…No espero que vengas conmigo, despues de todo ya encontraste tu lugar, tal vez algo del amor que esa chica siente por ti, me lo traspaso junto con sus almas…quedate con ella y se feliz…Ahora debemos ir por Naraku…( se pone de pie muy decidida y con esto da termino a la conversacion sostenida y a cualquier comentario que Inuyasha quisiera hacerle)

Inuyasha solo observa a Kikyo, no podia creer lo que escuchaba de sus labios, pero se sentia mas tranquilo al entender que ella buscaba finalmente salvar su alma…

La batalla final ya se acerca, Inuyasha y los demas habian caminado ya por muchas horas, el castillo en el cual Naraku se encontraba, no estaba lejos, el hanyou dificilmente podia igualar el paso de sus amigos, por que sus deseos de corre junto a Aome, eran casi incontrolables, pero debia al menos mantenerse cerca, sabia que Sango Miroku y Shippo y por que no decirlo, hasta (la muñeca de barro) Kikyo, deseabn llegar tanto como el, aun no comprendia muy bien el cambio de esta ultima, pero se sentia complacido de que ya no expresara tanto odio en su rostro, se veia mas bien serena, casi podia decir que ya no habia frialdad en su mirada, de pronto, cuando aun permanecian dentro del ultimo bosque que debian cruzar, Inuyasha, siente el aroma de Aome en el aire, y…. Sangre… pero… esta sangre es de Aome…

Inuyasha ya no logro contener mas sus impulsos y salio corriendo a la mayor velocidad posible en direccion al lugar en donde percibia aquel aroma a Aome.

Inuyasha: Aome… por Dios que estes bien( su mente vagaba por montones de imágenes de su Aome, sus sonrisas, su rostro apasible siempre que el lo necesito, aquella mirada irradiando luz, sus lagrimas, y hasta las diferentes caras de enfado que le entregaba cuando conjuraba un osuwari)…que estes bien…

En tanto Naraku ya mantenia a Aome en una especie de calabozo, subterraneo, con una pesada puerta de madera y solo una pequeña ventana con barrotes para que entrara algo de oxigeno, las manos de la joven estaban, aprisionadas, por grilletes de metal, fuertemente aderidos a travez de cadenas a una pared, de tanto esfuerzo de la muchacha por soltarse de aquellas cadenas, dos marcas sangrientas se habian formado en las muñecas de la joven, que intentaba desesperadamente no llorar, sabia que debia ser fuerte, que ya no solo su vida dependia de ello,… tambien aquel pequeño ser que comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella, fruto de su amor y el de su amado Inuyasha… miro su vientre y poso ambas manos encadenadas sobre el.

Aome: Estaremos bien, te lo prometo ( en aquel momento, dos lagrimas ya incontenibles rodaron por sus mejillas)

Inuyasha logro persibir en el aire aquel olor a agua salada, son lagrimas, sus lagrimas de dijo, y aunque parecia imposible apuro aun mas la carrera, hasta llegar a la pequeña ventana que conectaba el exterior con el lugar en e que se encontraba Aome

Inuyasha: Aome… estas ahí?...( dijo mirando con dificultad el interior del lugar)

Aome: INUYASHA¡¡¡ … ( grito con jubilo)… que bueno que llegaste…( respirando un poco mas calmada, sabia, que su salvacion estaba en manos de ese hanyou

Inuyasha: Estas bien, te dañaron? Por que huelo tu sangre?estas llorando?.( preguntaba muy desesperado)

Aome: No es nada grave… solo sacame de aquí…( no debia impresionarse ya de todo lo que el podia saber sobre ella, pero aun asi logro sorprenderla)

Inuyasha: SI…

El joven hanyou se puso de pie y desenvainando a colmillo se disponia a destriur parte de la pared, pada poder rescatar a Aome, cuando un campo de fuerza creado por Naraku a unos metros de el, se lo impidio, Inuyasha al ver que su golpe era detenido

InuyashaERO QUE DEMON…( no alcanso a terminar cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel otro Hanyou, Naraku)… tu…

Naraku: Si que creias que yo iba a permitir tan facilmente que te llevaras mi trofeo?

Inuyasha:…Grrrrr

Aome, escuchando la voz de Naraku afuera, no pudo menos que temer por el hanyou que ahora luchaba nuevamnete con aquel monstruo para salvarla, en ese instante, muy rapidamente se abrio aquella pesada puerta de madera, para dar paso a una figura conocida, Kagura…

Aome: Tu… que haces aquí? ( pregunta intrigada)

Kagura: No preguntes tanto y pon tus manos en el piso

Aome no lo penso dos veces y obedecio la orden, algo le decia que Kagura estaba de su lado, al menos en este momento, recordo que no le habia contado jamas a Naraku, sobre la transformacion de Inuyasha durante la luna nueva, tal vez, despues de todo no era tan mala.

Kagura levanto su abanico y conjuro un extraño nombre que permitio a pequeñas cuchillas salir de el y destrozar los grilletes sin producirle ninguna herida a Aome, en tanto una feroz batalla se libreba fuera de ese lugar

Kagura: Sigueme…

Aome: si…

Salio tras Kagura por diferentes apsillo que obviamente no conocia, hasta llegar a un claro, detrás de el lugar en donde se efectuaba la batalla, Aome observo escondida tras los arboles como Inuyasha esquibava y devolvia los ataques recibidos por Naraku, cuando escucho

Sango: Aome, estas bien?...

Aome: Si, pero Inuyasha esta peleando con Naraku…( dicho esto se quedo mirando fijamente como uno a uno sus amigos se ponian junto a ella y de pronto)…Kikyo…

Kikyo la miro de reojo, mal que mal, habia sido su rival y quien triunfara en una batalla que solo ella comprendia como tal, sin mirarla directamente le dijo.

Kikyo: Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para salvarlo, …

Aome se queda mirandola sorprendida

Kikyo: el solo no podra contra Naraku… Ahora ya eres la suficientemente fuerte… y yo no tengo tu vitalidad… me estoy muriendo…

Aome: si…

Diciendo esto Aome, avanza hacia kikyo, dejando perplejos a todos los demas, como era posible que el amor, que ambas mujeres le tenian a Inuyasha llegara a unirlas en batalla, pero estaba sucediendo.

Kikyo: toma, (le dice mientras pone en sus manos un arco y una flecha, solo una ) debes apuntar a la espalda de Naraku, justo donde tiene la cicatriz de Onigumo, la haz visto?

Aome: Si…

Kikyo: Bien cuando yo te diga, disparas, debemos hacerlo unidas, solo asi el poder de la Miko estara completo… haz comprendido?

Aome:…si..( ni que fuera tonta, ")

Kikyo: Bien comencemos…

Ambas mujeres una al lado de la otra tensan sus arcos y comienzan a apuntar preparadas para el momento justo, pero mientras ellas esperan aquel momento Inuyasha es atravesado por uno de los tentaculos de Naraku y apresiono al hanyou a continuacion, haciendolo perder el aliento, ya estaba bastante cansado con la batalla, pero aun no sabia que Aome estaba fuera de peligro y debia seguir luchando para poder rescatarla.

Aome: Inuyasha…( baja la guardia, asustada de ver a su hanyou herido cuando escucha un reclamo )

Kikyo:… No te descuides, de este modo no podras ayudarlo…

Aome:…Si…( levanta nuevamente el arco y tensa la flecha con mas decision de la que nunca habia tenido)

En aquel momento Naraku que se disponia a arrojar a un ahogadisimo Inuyasha, comete el fatidico error de dar su espalda en pleno a ambas mujeres

Kikyo: AHORA¡¡¡¡

Ante aquel fuerte y decidido mandato de la sacerdotiza, Inuyasha abrio sus ojos y observo la impresionante escena, en la que ambas mujeres, sus dos grandes amores, estaban ahí, iluminadas como nunca antes las habia visto, rodeadas por una enorme aura rosa intenso, arrojando dos flechas purificadas, direcamente a su enemigo, cuando Naraku logro ver lo que sucedia, ya era demasiado tarde, las flechas habian dado en el blanco preciso, en ese momento el monstruo, solto de sus garras a un agotadisimo Inuyasha que cayo al piso con un golpe seco y doloroso, Aome corrio a el, en tanto Naraku comenzaba a desintegrarse en una gran nube maloliente muy gris y densa.

Aome Miraba con incredulidad, en realidad lo habian derrotado, se acerco a Inuyasha que trataba con dificultad de ponerse de pie

Aome: Inuyasha… Estas bien? ( mientras se arrodilla junto al joven, mirando aquellos ojos dorados)

Inuyasha: Si… estare bien… y tu? ( le pregunta sin evitar mirar su vientre, sabiendo que se referia a ambos, luego la mira nuevamente a los ojos)

Aome:… Si…( dice asintiendo con la cabeza y entregandole una sincera sonrisa)

Miroku: Inuyasha¡¡¡¡ ( grita alertando a la pareja y sacandola de su reencuentro)

Kikyo se habia desplomado luego de dejar en aquella flecha todas sus energias…

Kikyo se habia desplomado luego de dejar en aquella flecha todas sus energias…

Inuyasha y Aome se dirigieron al lugar en el que se encontraba Kikyo, muy desmejorada y otra vez con aquella antigua herida marcada en su hombro derecho ((( antes me equivoque de hombro, gomen))) la mujer habia abandonado todas sus fuerzas, para salvar a aquel honyoun, que qlla bien sabia , ya le pertenecia a otra.((( BIEN, BIEN ,BIEN… nota de la autora)))

Inuyasha: Kikyo…( no dijo nada mas, porque sabia perfectamente que Kikyo estaba muriendo)

Aome mantuvo cierta distancia, sabia que al menos le debia un pequeño momento a Kikyo a solas con SU Inuyasha, despues de todo ella la habia ayudado a salvarlo de las garras de Naraku

Kikyo:… Inu…yasha…( con una voz muy debil, ((( si no estuviera tratando de salvar su alma, no le creeria a la muy p…, nota de la autora))))

Inuyasha: Aquí estoy Kikyo…

Kikyo: Inuyasha… seras un buen…padre… y esposo…cuida de ella… despues de todo… es mi reencarnacion((( no quiere perderlas todas)))

Inuyasha: debes estar tranquila… no te dejare sola Kikyo…( luego de esas palabras el miro a Aome, penso que tal vez esta podria mal entender, pero Aome solo poso una mano en el hombro del hanyou, dandole a entender que todo estaba bien)

Kikyo: Despues… de todo, esta… parece ser una buena …muerte.( dice muy agotada)

Inuyasha solo asintio con la cabeza, con ambas manos, tenia tomada la mano de Kikyo, que se retorcio de dolor y un gemido que logro sensibilizarlos a todos, salio desde su boca, mientras, ella se elavaba algunos centimetros del suelo, Inuyasha retrocedio y solto su mano mientras ella flotaba, en ese momento salieron de su cuerpo muchisimas almas, que comenzaron a alejarse en todas direcciones, algunas de ella fueron a impactar directo al pecho de Aome, quien en ese momento, comenzo a caer al piso, en un estado de seminconsciencia, Inuyasha alcanzo a sostenerla antes que ella tocara el piso

Aome sintio en su mente con mucha fuerza un sentimiento entregado junto con esas almas

Kikyo: ( en pensamientos dirigidos a Aome " De ahora en adelante es tu deber velar por su felicidad, buena suerte")

Inuyasha: Aome… que te sucede?...( exclamo preocupado)

Aome: Nada, estoy bien…( dijo incorporandose,)

Mientras ella y todos los demas veian como la figura de Kikyo se desvanecia poco a poco como un fantasma, su alma, finalmente habia abandonado este mundo… solo se escucho un sentido murmullo por parte de un hanyou

Inuyasha: Kikyo…

---------------------------

Se escucha en los alrededores de pozo en la epoca antigua, una voz femenin muy familiar

Aome: Taka, … Taka…¡¡¡…. Uffff, donde estara esta niña, por Dios…(exhausta ya de gritar)

Inuyasha: Tranquila… esta aquí cerca…( bajando de uno de los arboles, después de olfatear suavemente el aire)

Aome: Inuyasha… todo el tiempo que te dejo cuidandola, tu la pierdes…( muy molesta…pensando en un inevitable osuwari, lamentando haber decidido quitarle el collar del conjuro a Inuyasha antes de casarse, )

El hanyou la miro de reojo, sabiendo que de no ser porque el collar ya no existia, lo mas provable seria que el estuviera tragando tierra una vez mas…

Aome:…ufff…, no hay nada que hacer ( dice mientras deja caer sus brazos en muestra de rendicion)

Inuyasha: Vamos, yo te llevo con ella…( toma la mano de Aome, indicandole que suba a su espalda)

Que segura lograba sentirse Aome sobre la espalda de aquel hanyou, que finalmente jamas se transformo ni en humano ni en Youkai, ella no lo quizo, después de todo con la perla podrian trasladarse de una epoca a otra, su hija, ya contaba con 6 años, la habian nombrado Taka, era una hermosa pequeña que si bien no tenia orejas de perro, su cabello era hermosamente plateado, con ojos color miel, y enormes garras, que perfectamente podian confundirse con uñas largas.

Ambos se habian sentido tan felices el dia en que nacio…

Flash back

Inuyasha ya calmate, deja de pasearte de un lado a otro, decia un amigable Miroku que si bien no habia estado en muchas situaciones como esta, sabia que Aome se encontraba en buenas manos

Inuyasha: No me digas eso Miroku, se que en su epoca habria estado mejor atendida…( decia un impaciente Inuyasha que ya llevaba bastante tiempo paseandose de un lado al otro dejando un enorme zurco en el piso)

Miroku se sento en una roca que estaba fuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, junto a un Shippo que tapaba sus orejitas espantado, intentando no culpar a Inuyasha del lo que le sucedia a la joven, mientras desde dentro se escuchaban muchos quejidos que eran instantáneamente transmitidoa a las sensibles orejitas del hanyou, alertandolo aun mas del sufrimiento de su Aome…

INUYASHA¡¡¡¡ Escucho gritar el hanyou, o al menos lo que le parecio a el un grito de Aome, que entre quejas lo habia llamado, no logro contener mas su emosiones y se abalanzo hacia la cabaña, no sin antes pasar por sobre un inútil esfuerzo de Miroku por detenerlo

Inuyasha entro en la cabaña, pegando la espalda a la pared, estaban la anciana Kaede y otra mujer que hacia el oficio de recibir a los bebes, mientras que Sango mantenia un recipiente con agua hervida, para ayudar cuando fuese necesario.

Sango que vio a Inuyasha apoyado en la pared, muy asustado y envuelto en el olor a la sangre de Aome

Sango: Acercate Inuyasha, dale la mano…( dice con una sonrisa comprensiva, ante la mirada del hanyou)

Inuyasha: Y con eso la podre ayudar?...( pregunto ansioso)

Sango: Si claro… ella te lo agradecera mucho…

Inuyasha tomo la mano de Aome, y con la otra acaricio suavemente su cabello, cuando después de un ultimo esfuerzo, sintieron llorar a una bebe, preciosa, con pulmones gigantes, Kaede la dejo sobre el regazo de Aome, quien a pesar del gran trabajo que le habia costado, traer al mundo a su niña, podia aun brindarle una sonrisa al hanyou, quien no cabia en su felicidad…

Inuyasha:…que hermosa es Aome…y huele como tu…( dice tocando suavemente la frente de la pequeña, mientras posa sus labios en el cabello humedo de Aome)

Aome: … si, pero mirala tiene tus manoss…( dice ella tomando con un dedo la pequeña mano de la niña que se le aferro con fuerza…)

Fin Flash Back

Aome: Ahí esta… (dice indicando hacia el claro que estaba cerca del pozo, en donde la pequeña niña jugaba con Yukio, el hijo de Sango y Miroku)

Inuyasha pone en el piso a Aome y luego se para tras de ella para abrasarla, mientras ambos contemplaban a los dos niños jugar

Ufffffffff…. Se escucho y la mano de Inuyasha golpeaba su mejilla….

Mioga: Hola amo Inuyasha, tanto tiempo sin saborearlo…

Inuyasha: Mioga¡¡¡… no me extraña que volvieras a aparecer ahora que todo esta en calma…

Mioga: No sea rudo conmigo, soy solo una vieja y reumatica pulga

Ufffffff…. Se volvio a escuchar, pero esta vez, no sono ningun golpe…

Aome: Mioga…. ( dijo pacientemente)

Mioga: Hola Aome… Sabes diferente… hoy…. No me digas que?( Mioga pone una cara muy simpatica)

Aome:… Si Mioga…( lo mira dulcemente)

Mioga:… Amo…

Inuyasha: Si Mioga…( dice mientras continua abrazando a Aome desde atrás, pero esta vez ambos ponen sus manos en el vientre de la joven)… Estamos esperando un nuevo hijo…

Diciendo esto Inuyasha hunde su rostro en el cabello de Aome, e impregnandose de su aroma, mientras ella toca la cabeza del hanyou con su mano, el le susurra suavemente al oido

Te Amo… mi Aome….

Y yo a ti… mi Inuyasha….

FIN

Nota: Sniff, Sniff, No pude evitar ponerme tan cursi, pero es que estos dos me inspiran todos estos sentimientos.

Por favor envienme sus opiniones, ya que después de terminar esta historia es casi como haber dado a luz un hijo…

Arigatou a todos aquellos que leyeron y hasta la proxima que creo sera un poco mas elevada de tono , esperando no herir los sentimientos de nadie…


End file.
